las feromonas del Yarumo
by Dark Lelouch
Summary: Un dia Naruto es roceado por un insecto durante una mision, luego de eso su cuerpo emite el afrodiciaco mas potente del mundo controlado por su biju, ahora veamos su nuevo estilo de vida. Fanfic con mucha comedia, luchas, algo de Lemon, Romance y una gran aventura, pasate por ella y leelo :3 me ayudaria mucho
1. Chapter 1

**Veremos que es lo que pasa cuando un insecto rocía a Naruto con el afrodisiaco mas fuerte del mundo, un haren masivo**

 **¿Las feromonas del Yurumo?**

Ese día inicio como cualquier otro para Naruto que estaba más aburrido que nunca, pronto serian los exámenes chunin y ya no tenían misiones por los entrenamientos que tenia con ese pervertido que era su maestro, suspiro poniéndose de pie para caminar a la salida esperando que su abuelo le diera una misión decente, en el camino no tuvo a Nadie que saludar así que fue directamente asía el viejo que solo le dio una simple misión de encontrar un insecto demasiado raro de nombre Zacuto que vivía en las montañas al norte de Iwa, claro que por la prisa se fue sin escuchar al Hokage que le dijo que necesitaría un equipo de kunoichi para esa misión que fueron enviadas del clan Tendo para llevar el insecto asía la aldea de los arrozales, eso lo preocupo así que las envió a seguirlo en su larga travesía de una semana entera de viaje al territorio donde era más odiado que en ningún otro por el cuarto Hokage que era su padre, suspiro mirando a las Kunoichi correr a la salida para buscar al rápido Genin de la hoja que ya llevaba mucha ventaja, Naruto solo sentía el viento pegarle en el rostro por la velocidad a la que iba y además de estar arriba de un sapo algo grande que acepto llevarlo cuando le prometió unos cuantos dulces mientras el grupo de 3 Kunoichis corrían tras el molestas, paso una semana entera con esa persecución hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, una enorme montaña con enormes y Filosas rocas por todos lados, además de que hasta la cima tenía un cráter con un pequeño bosque adentro así que Naruto solo sonrió para comenzar a escalarla, llego a la sima sudando a mares mientras las chicas lo seguían de legos tratando de alcanzarlo, miro el bosque con una sonrisa porque había llegado a su destino, camino por el lugar con una foto en la mano de un insecto que parecía un escarabajo pero con alas de mariposa y ojos amarillos, busco casi por 3 horas hasta que las chicas lograron subir la colina tan peligrosa, le daban puntos al chico porque de verdad tenia resistencia para subir algo como eso, o ellas necesitaban más entrenamiento, bueno, se volverían chunin dentro de una semana.

Mientras Naruto camino mucho mas buscando al condenado insecto hasta que los arbustos se movieron y salió el mismo insecto de la foto, solo que con un pequeño detalle insignificante, media 3 metros y tenia ojos rojos que lo miraban molesto-¡siii, lo encontré!—grito saltando del gusto para sacar un pequeño frasco donde lo guardaría, se acerco lentamente al enorme insecto pero él lo volteo a ver abriendo sus alas al cielo y pareció querer escupir algo-¡qué demonios ases!—Grito una de las kunoichis aterrada-¡eres tonto o que, ese no es el Zacuto, es un macho de la raza Yurumo, no dejes que te rocié con sus feromonas porque es un veneno mortal—grito otra más sacando un kunai pero Naruto fue muy lento porque el insecto le disparo un chorro de "agua" rozada pegándole en la cara para mandarlo contra los arboles con el roció-¡no, si muere nos culparan a nosotras, Kasumi ve y cúralo!—grito la tercera kunoichi asustada mientras el insecto trato de dispararle un chorro mas a ella pero salto a tiempo, saco un kunai de 5 puntas pero Naruto cayó del cielo con la ropa rozada de alguna manera para darle un súper puñetazo al insecto atravesándolo por la cabeza asiendo que mas roció le cayera en sima bajo la mirada shockeada de las 3 chicas que corrieron asía él mientras Naruto se levantaba lentamente-¡demonios! Esto es asqueroso dapttebayo—susurro Naruto tratando de quitarse algo de esa agua viscosa, el sol comenzó a alumbrar asiendo que el lugar se calentara de alguna forma, sin duda era por lo alto y lo encerrado del lugar pero hiso que sudara unas solas gotas soltando un olor raro para el—pensé que me había bañado en la mañana, que raro—susurro confundido para mirar a las 3 chicas que estaban sonrojadas y con las miradas algo…

¿deseosas?—ah, ola, perdón si las preocupe chicas pero estaba con algo de prisa dapttebayo—susurro avergonzado pero se esperaría cualquier cosa excepto lo que le paso, incluso esperaría morir ahogado por Ramen, que "ella" lo abrasara o salir con Sakura pero no que las 3 se le tiraran en sima peleando por besar sus labios y por accidente besándose entre ellas asiendo que se pusiera rojo hasta que sintió como le bajaban los pantalones asiendo que reaccionara-¡espe mmm, paren dapttebayo!—grito tratando que quitarlas de en sima hasta que sintió como una de ellas se metía cierta parte de el dentro de su boca asiendo que se enderezara de la sorpresa, luego miro como una de ellas se quitaba su uniforme en menos de 3 segundos para restregársele buscando excitarse mas ella misma con el asiendo que él se excitara y confundiera mas al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la kunoichi y entonces miro el paraíso de cerca porque la tercera puso su vagina frente a su rostro y lo obligo a chuparla, no pudo oponer mucha resistencia pero la segunda tomo su mano para obligarlo a que la masturbara y finalmente para rematarla la primera se sentó sobre su pene y no le importo a esa chica mucho que digamos que le quitara lo virgen a ambos a la vez para saltar en sima de él sin importarle el dolor agudo que sintió y mucho menos el dolor que la chica sintió a su vez, ninguno de los 4 pudo evitarlo y se corrieron al mismo tiempo pero no les basto a la segunda chica porque empujo a la primera para que la penetraran perdiendo su virginidad también así que la primera chica empujo a la tercera para que se la chupara asiendo que la 3ra tomara su mano para que la masturbara dejando al pobre Naruto shoqueado por lo que le pasaba en ese momento, solo decidió dejarse llevar cuando las otras dos se quitaron la ropa y le quitaron su camisa y su palera mientras adentro de su ser el Kyuubi sonreía divertido al mirar a su Jinchuriki así **—así que eso es lo que pasa cuando las feromonas de ese insecto mil eneal se mesclan con mi chacra y con la sangre de un Jinchuriki, jajajajaja, el sudor de ese tonto humano es el afrodisiaco más fuerte del planeta, pero creo que mejor jugare con él, si, solo sudara cuando me parezca el momento apropiado y más divertido pero, tal parece que solo les ase efecto a las mujeres jóvenes, esto será muy divertido jajajajajaja, ahora agradezco haberle dado un "arma" tan grande, solo espero que se tope con la Jinchuriki de mi hermanita jajajaja, disfrútalo humano jajajajaja—** dijo el Kyuubi/Kurama mirando como la 3ra de las chicas montaba a Naruto perdiendo su virginidad igual que las otras dos que se dedicaban a acariciar el pecho de Naruto que por primera vez sonreía como su pervertido maestro lo asía sosteniendo las caderas de la chica…

 _bueno esta historia es publicada tambien en Foros dz por mi cuenta, soy el autor de la historia y la verdad ahora que el foro se murio me quedaban dos opciones, o irme a dormir y vivir momentos de amor y comprencion con mi familia o publicarla aqui y desjastar mi vida escribiendo como loco, sin duda tome la correcta..._

 _pasar mi vida como un friki XD_

 _Aunque no estoy seguro de cuando subire cada capitulo...porque se me olvido la carpeta donde las guarde pero igual sera un placer que la lean y espero que cada capitulo disfruten leyendola como yo disfrute escribiendola, sin mas colegas nos vemos_


	2. casarnos

**muy buenas a todos, el dia de hoy solo respondo unas pregunta, el foro se cayo porque hakearon el servidor**

 **OMG**

 **WTF**

 **si, pero segun parece cuando master bizaar...bizzar...mizzar a demonios, solo un hola para mi joder, y el foro estara muerto por tiempo indefinido XD**

 **ademas de ello en esta version de la historia no hay casi nigun error ortografico, solo las palabras en japones y otros idiomas XD asi que ¡culpen a Worl Troll!**

 **XD**

 **de nuevo si leyendo esto pudistes olvidarte un rato de tus problemas entonces ya cumpli mi objetivo, diles a tus amigos que se pasen por aqui y con ello me arias un gran favor, sin mas vamos con el capitulo!**

 **Ingresen, Opening 1 de Dragón Ball Súper…**

 **Se mira como dos llamaradas están juntas y adentro de ellas hay dos figuras humanas muy conocidas para todos luego el fuego se apaga mostrando a Natsu y Naruto que sonrieron mientras otras figuras aparecían a su alrededor formando un circulo…**

 _Itsuka togireta_ (algún día se interrumpió)

 **Se mira a Naruto entrenando golpeando un árbol sin camisa y sudando mucho…**

 _Yume no tsudzuki najimeyou_ (vamos a comenzar y con ese sueño terminar)

 **Luego nota que muchas chicas lo estaban mirando mientras se desnudan y solo alcanza a salir corriendo siendo perseguido por todas…**

 _Hoshi o tsunagete_ (mediante la conexión de una estrella)

 **Se mira a Zasuke junto a un pelinegro, un niño con unos 4 años además de otro rubio parecido a Minato y Natsu ya todos de 16 años mirar la misma imagen anterior solo que con el doble de chicas y con Naruto mayor…**

 _Sora Ni tobira kakeba ii_ (puedo ser capas de crear una puerta al cielo)

 **Luego la de 5 guerreros realmente poderosos de niños, Naruto entre ellos saltando asía un pelinegro que sonreía alegremente…**

 _Aratama sutteeji wa_ (esta es una nueva etapa)

 **Luego a Naruto y Natsu caminar asía un portal blanco por un camino rodeado de Fuego y con las figuras del Kyubi e Igneel de fondo abriéndoles el paso**

 _Kami ni idomo basho_ (¡cuando retas a los dioses!)

 **Se mira como 10 figuras de Akatsuki bajan del cielo seguidos de Zeref, Madara Uchiha, Kaguya y lo que se podría decir era la imagen de un ángel de alas negras con dos caballeros de armaduras rojas a sus lados así que Naruto y Natsu saltan contra ellos…**

 _Kyourutsu mouguretsu dainamiku_ (¡Furioso, intensamente, dinámico!)

 **Natsu con sus puños rodeados con llamas le da varios golpes a una caballero de armadura negra para girar sobre el y así le conecto una patada mientras Naruto le clavaba un rasengan a otro**

 _Let's go, go, panikku_ (¡vamos, vamos, gran pánico!)

 **Luego muchos soldados se tiran sobre ambos asta enterrarlos en una montaña de enemigos…**

 _Maiteru to Tsuyoku Naru_ (cada ves que pierdo me hago más fuerte)

 **Se mira un resplandor dorado y negro entre los enemigos y todos salen volando cuando Natsu y Naruto liberan todo su poder, Naruto rodeado por un manto dorado y Natsu por llamas moradas…**

 _Mi no hodo shi razu ni wa_ (no hay nada de lo que no pueda ser capaz)

 **Luego la de 5 figuras sacar todo su poder causando una explosión enorme…**

 _Torukai toka genkai toka nai mon_ (no existen los limite, no hay lamentos)

 **Zasuke aparece en la imagen con 16 años con el Susano activado, luego Natsu sacando fuego por todas partes y luego Naruto activando su kyubi dorado…**

 _Souzetsu, chouzetsu, dainamiku!_ (¡sublime, transparente, dinámico!)

 **Luego alguien sacar vapor por su cuerpo con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza…**

 _Let'go, yes, randa kikku,_ (¡vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Torbellino de patadas!)

 **Luego otro sacar poder blanco por una armadura plateada…**

 _Aisate mushaburui_ (vas a poder sentir mi poder de guerrero)

 **Luego otro más sacar poder negro con una espada grande en la espalda y las 3 figuras acompañadas con la de Natsu y Naruto se posaron al frente del ángel de alas negras para que un enorme y largo Dragón verde saliera detrás de ellos causando una explosión…**

 _Sugge kotaga matteru nda ze…_ (Una historia increíble nos espera)

 **Luego el mismo dragón vuela mientras en su cabeza están las 5 figuras rodeando a un pelinegro que era demasiado conocido antes de que Naruto salte asía Konoha para caer en un jardín de una casa y muchas chicas se le tiraron encima solo toco el suelo así que hiso la posición de amor y paz sonriendo nerviosamente y todos volvieron a tener 12 años…**

 _Crossover de 7 series, la primera…_

 **Renuncia de derechos:** _ninguna de las chicas del Anime que se presentaran en esta historia me pertenece, le pertenece a sus legítimos creadores, Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su genio creador Masashi Kishimoto-sama (el autor hace una reverencia) y solo tomo sus personajes con fines de ganarle wuajajajajaja…cof, cof, cof dijo lucro…_

 **Capitulo 1: ¡ ¿casarnos?!**

Decir que ninguno de los 4 estaba agotados seria como decir que Jiraiya no es pervertido o que Tsunade era buena apostadora y era muy suertuda, las 3 chicas estaban rojas como tomates respirando agitadamente con los rostros con rastros de semen pero muy poco porque casi todas las ocasiones Naruto acabo con su estrés adentro de ellas, pero los 4 estaban bañadas en sudor, sin duda si no estuvieran tan agotadas seguirían con su tarea pero después de 8 horas seguidas de lo mismo era algo cansado ¿no? Se terminaron durmiendo a la intemperie sin decir NADA, Naruto apenas y comenzaba a analizar lo sucedido con su pequeño cerebro de ratón, solo pensó en algo coherente a eso mientras la primera estaba acostada sobre su pecho, la segunda estaba al lado derecho abrasándolo en busca de calor igual que la 3ra que estaba a su izquierda hasta que se le ocurrió una explicación completamente lógica y sincera sin fallas o contradicciones…alienígenas…- **(¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Debes estar bromeando jajajajaja! ¡Esa es tu mejor opción!, ¡no tiene nada que ver el rayo de feromonas que te pego en la cara grandísimo idiota jajajajaja!)—** se burlo el Kyuubi revolcándose en el suelo del dolor de estomago que le dio por reírse tanto asiendo que apareciera en su estado mental-¡entonces tu sabes qué demonios le paso a ese trió de locas dapttebayo!—

 **— (¡si serás idiota jajajajaja, FEROMONAS, no me dirás que no sabes qué es eso "dapttebayo" jajaja jajajajajaja!)—** Grito el Kyuubi a punto de que le diera un ataque al corazón asiendo que Naruto se molestara mas-¡por supuesto que lo sé, es una marca de desodorante!... ¿verdad?—

 **-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡De verdad eres un completo cabeza hueca!...las feromonas es algo que algunas especies irradian en época de reproducción para atraer a su hembra pero ese insecto existe desde que yo nací y créeme que no hay nada más potente que sus feromonas, las personas mueren cuando las aspiran directamente y antes de que ajas estúpidas preguntas sigues vivo gracias a mi idiota, gracias a mi chacra el liquido se fusiono con tu sangre y cuando sudas sacas el afrodisiaco más fuerte del mundo, antes de que lo preguntes un afrodisiaco es un estimulante sexual muy potente ¿entiendes verdad?—** pregunto el Kyuubi mirando a Naruto que tenía una cara que le dijo de inmediato que no había entendido nada **-…de verdad eres incompetente, te lo diré de una manera que hasta un animal como tu entenderías: tu, insecto, disparar, agua, excitar, chicas cuando sudar—** susurro el Kyuubi sacando unos malos dibujos de el y sus…¿Qué demonios eran esas chicas para el ahora? Bueno ya no importaba la cosa es que ahora si lo entendió y solo alcanzo a ponerse pálido-¡no me jodas!—

 **-ahora lo entiendes, solo lávate la cara o tírate algo cuando sudes para no emitir el afrodisiaco, agua, orín, lo que sea, solo te diré que si sudas donde haiga mas chicas todas se tiraran encima de ti para hacer lo que Kami mande—** termino su explicación el Kyuubi y Naruto asistió entendiendo a que se refería por primera vez en su vida a la primera sorprendiendo un poco al Kyuubi que sonrió internamente pero con burla—( **claro que se me olvido decirle que sudara solo cuando yo lo quiera jejeje, sin duda me divertiré)—** pensó sonriendo y solo decidió explicarle varias cosas para asustar un poco a su jinchuriki.

La noche paso rápidamente mientras el Kyuubi le explicaba a su Jinchuriki que pasaría de su vida ahora con ese poder mientras finalmente amanecía y las 3 chicas despertaban por los rayos del sol, abrieron los ojos para solo mirar a Naruto, luego notaron como estaban, luego recordaron que habían hecho toda la tarde del día anterior e hicieron lo coherente en esos momentos-¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—gritaron asustadas para pegarle una patada a Naruto justo en las joyas doradas asiendo que el rubio se doblara del dolor, las 3 se cambiaron tan rápido como les fue posible mientras Naruto se revolcaba en el suelo pero las chicas comenzaron a lanzarle kunai tras kunai con sellos explosivos al desnudo rubio asiendo que saltara de un lugar a otro destruyendo por completo el bosque, siguieron así hasta que se calmaron Y después a sus fosas nasales les llego el olor de el sudor del rubio asiendo que se sintieran excitadas nuevamente pero Naruto sabiendo eso se tiro a un rio con el agua completamente helada asiendo que pegara un grito agudo cuando su piel entro en contacto con el agua, aun así solo se lavo lo mejor posible para desaparecer el sudor de todo su cuerpo asiendo que las chicas se tranquilizaran más de lo normal, casi como si hubieran tomado sake así que Naruto lo aprovecho y se cambio con la ropa aun rosada, la metió en el rio sin arriesgarse a salir y volver a sudar asiendo que el rosado se fuera de sus prendas casi por arte de magia, salió del agua mirándolas casi como borrachas tambaleándose un poco—(¿qué les pasa Kyuubi?)—pregunto Naruto confundido asiendo que el zorro suspirara resignado porque solo en la noche le explico eso más de 50 veces **—es por el desgaste hormonal tarado, déjame dormir un poco o me comeré tu alma—** ordeno dándose la vuelta molestando a Naruto que solo se acerco mirando a las 3 chica, la primera parecía tener su edad, de cabello azabache y ojos cafés, cabello largo que vestía un traje de ninja estándar sin llegar a ser reglamentado igual que las otras dos , la segunda mayor que la primera de cabello igual pero de ojos verdes además de tener el cabello corto y seguramente tener 13 años solo siendo un año mayor que la primera y la tercera de cabello igual solo que ojos negros y su cabello largo además de tener todo el talle de una dama refinada y a simple vista parecía ser una buena kunoichi-¡por favor perdónenme, no era mi intención lastimarlas si lo hice, por favor ruego mis disculpas dapttebayo!—grito Naruto poniéndose prácticamente de rodias como el Kyuubi le dijo que hiciera para no morir contra la ira de 3 chicas asiendo que las 3 reaccionaran para casi querer ahorcarlo pero ellas no se mancharían las manos y menos con un shinobi de la hoja siendo un simple clan pequeño pero ese idiota no se iría como si nada después de robarles lo más preciado para una chica no señor, su padre se encargaría de matarlo y descuartizarlo eso era seguro

-¡pides perdón después de lo que hiciste con las 3, eres un maldito sin vergüenza hijo de p…mmm!—gritaba la menor hasta que la mayor le tapo la boca, aunque estuvieran iracundas no significaba romper con su delicadeza sin duda-¡cuando nuestros hermanos mayores y menores como nuestro padre se entere suplicaras por piedad maldito!—grito la de mediana edad molesta poniendo pálido a Naruto pero el Kyuubi le dijo que hacer de inmediato, saco un kunai de su porta shuriken alertando a las 3 chicas pero Naruto solo lanzo el arma lentamente asía la mayor que no dudo en atraparlo por si era una trampa o algo así, mientras Naruto uso algo que nunca pensó volver a usar desde los 3 años cuando lograba que Ayame le regalará ramen, los ojos de cachorrito no jutsu, se puso de rodias de nuevo mirándolas fijamente a las 3 para tomar la mano de la mayor y guiar su Kunai contra su cuello, lo dejo hay y bajo la vista arrepentido—eh deshonrado a toda mi aldea con mis acciones dapttebayo, así que si lo desean pueden matarme aquí mismo, no opondré resistencia y moriré como un digno shinobi de la hoja debe morir limpiando mis vergonzosas acciones contra estas hermosas princesas con sangre, díganle a mis compañeros de equipo que lamento morir cuando estoy tan cerca de ser Chunin y prométanme que le dirán a Sasuke que la verdad es que siempre lo considere mi mejor amigo dapttebayo—termino Naruto dejando a las 3 chicas mirándolo con cierta pena, guardaron silencio mirándose entre ellas, luego miraron al chico frente a ellas notando que de verdad estaba arrepentido así que tomaron su decisión—somos kunoichi pero jamás hemos matado a nadie, nosotras no decidiremos tu destino, será nuestro padre el que decida que pasara con tigo shinobi de la hoja así que vendrás al país de los arrozales con nosotras 3 de inmediato porque esta misión fue un fracaso—ordeno la mayor asiendo que Naruto sonriera como un científico loco por sus adentros pero afuera solo asistió levemente arrepentido de corazón por dentro y por fuera, se levanto para que una de ellas le atara las manos tras su espalda con cabello de doncella reforzado por chacra dejándolo inmóvil por completo.

Bajaron la montaña en una hora entera mientras el enorme sapo de color verde y rojo los esperaba aburrido por su tardanza mientras Naruto solo se preguntaba cómo no sudo después de bajar tanto asiendo que el Kyuubi se riera un poco—me debes mis dulces Naruto y son el doble de camino a Konoha—reclamo el sapo asiendo que las 3 chicas pegaran un salto del susto cuando miraron a un sapo hablar—lo sé Gamamichi, te los daré pero solo serian un 50% más por ir a la aldea de los arrozales ¿no?—pregunto Naruto sin tomarle importancia a las chicas que parpadearon confundidas-¡por supuesto pero cobro otro 50% más por peso extra!—contesto el sapo ofreciendo su espalda mientras Naruto se deprimía—siendo extorsionado por mi animal de invocación ¡demonios! –Dijo Naruto mirando a las 3 damas que solo se pusieron pálidas ante la idea de subir a la espalda de el enorme sapo-¿no tienen miedo verdad miedositas?—pregunto Naruto en broma asiendo que las 3 chicas reaccionaran—p-p-por supuesto que no—

-entonces las damas primero dapttebayo—contesto Naruto dando paso a las 3 kunoichi del clan Tendo que se miraron entre ellas para asistir al mismo tiempo, tomaron asiendo en la viscosa espalda del sapo para que Naruto también subiera y sin esperar nada comenzó a saltar rumbo a la tierra de los arrozales mientras Naruto solo suspiraba para dejarse caer de espaldas quedando recostado en las piernas de una de ellas que solo volteo el rostro molesta— _Uzumaki Naruto dapttebayo_ —susurro el rubio Uzumaki comenzando a cerrar los ojos por el hecho de uno de los efectos secundarios de las Feromonas, simplemente que tendría que dormir unas 12 horas para recuperar su chacra por el enorme desgaste hormonal pero solo era por esa ocasión—mi nombre es Akame Tendo—se presento la menor de las 3 sin mirarlo—mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo, es un asco conocerte—dijo las mediana de las Tendo molesta porque Naruto se apoyaba en sus piernas—llámame Kasumi Tendo, un placer—después de eso Naruto se durmió, aunque fue menos de un segundo para él, habían pasado más de 18 horas de viaje, cuando abrió los ojos solo miro la luna brillando fuertemente, parpadeo confundido porque no soñó nada, solo cerro y abrió los ojos, otro efecto sin duda.

Se sentó mirando su entorno, estaba afuera de una cabaña en medio de un pequeño bosque y adentro podía notar las figuras de las 3 chicas que parecían concina algo porque su nariz jamás le fallaba, el sapo se acerco a el de un salto saliendo de su casa temporal, un árbol hueco—ola Naruto, espero que me des mis dulces pronto porque tengo algo de hambre—reclamo el sapo ayudándolo a levantarse con la lengua porque tenía las manos y pies atados—ahora tengo las manos atadas amigo, yo te iba a pedir algo de comer dapttebayo—

—ya veo, ¿Por qué no le pides algo de comer a las chicas?—pregunto el sapo asiendo que Naruto cayera de espaldas-¡tal vez por el pequeño hecho que no me puedo mover en nada renacuajo!—grito Naruto mostrando sus manos y pies—eso no es nada que un poco de acido no arregle y no te preocupes porque me contaron que las manos y pies de los humanos crecían de nuevo—dijo el Sapo inflando sus mejillas para escupirle acido asiendo que sudara frio-¡eres tonto o que! ¡Eso es mentira Gamamichi!—grito Naruto aterrado tratando de arrastrarse legos del sapo asiendo movimientos de gusano a medio pisar mientras el sapo lo perseguía tirándole acido derritiendo las rocas— ¿pasa algo?—pregunto la pequeña de las Tendo sacando la cabeza de la casa para mirar como el sapo perseguía al chico que lloraba estilo anime-¡algo de ayuda Nabiki!—

-¡SOY AKAME TARADO!—grito la Tendo molesta pero entonces le llego el olor del sudor de Naruto que se había cansado de tanto correr y sudaba a mares, entonces Naruto noto la mirada de la chica sobre el asiendo que reaccionara como cualquier persona lo aria…pero no una persona normal sin duda, salto a la boca del sapo para que Gamamichi lo limpiara asquerosamente con su saliva tranquilizando a la chica que miro casi medio alegre como el sapo trataba de sacarse a Naruto de su boca, solo alcanzo a poner cara de asco y cerró la puerta asqueada por el grotesco espectáculo que tuvo que ver-¿pasa algo hermanita?—pregunto Kasumi acercándose a ella asiendo que Akane se pusiera verde porque recordó lo anterior—solo el violador despertó, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos afuera—contesto pasando a su lado asiendo que Kasumi asistiera para caminar con ella a la cocina de la casa que pidieron "prestada", toda lo noche ellas 3 durmieron muy bien mientras Naruto se despedía del sapo dándole todos los dulces que tenia a la mano en un sello de invocación asiendo que el sapo le reventara las cuerdas que lo ataban, Naruto miro como Gamamichi explotaba en humo asiendo que suspirara resignado, subió a lo más arriba de un árbol mirando la aldea de los arrozales a pocos kilómetros porque estaban en la cima de una enorme montaña, tan poco pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, pronto "ellos" regresarían a la aldea y lo que menos necesitaba eran sus enormes ánimos porque se fueron a unas merecidas vacaciones y lo dejaron olvidado como siempre, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó a su equipo que era su verdadera familia, se acostó mirando las estrellas con una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo a donde "ellos" fueron había demasiada iluminación y no se veían esas maravillas estelares, después de un rato se decidió a entrenar porque no podría dormir en unas 3 noches que era el segundo efecto secundario.

En la mañana los 4 reanudaron su viaje porque solo pasaron la noche hay porque, solo porque habían ninjas del sonido de un lado a otro y era muy peligroso ir de noche con ellos hay, Finalmente llegaron a su destino, un pueblo en los campos de arrozales, caminaron mucho mas hasta que llegaron a un Dojo de artes marciales asiendo que Naruto se emocionara para decepcionarse cuando noto que todo estaba vacío-¡ya llegamos padr…!—decía la pequeña Tendo hasta que tuvo que saltar para rebasar una patada de un chico muy cool a la vista de Naruto con ropa china, cabello largo atado en una trenza, ojos azules iguales a los suyos, con su misma edad y tenía una sonrisa cuando miro a las 3 chicas-¡si serás tarado, hoy si le diré a papá!—

-¡como si dejara que eso pasara hermanita tonta!—respondió el chico corriendo tras de ella sacándole una gota en la nuca a Naruto—el es nuestro hermano menor Ranma, es uno de los 3 Trillizos de la familia, Akane es la menor de los 3 por unos minutos—explico Kasumi sonriendo pero se acordó de lo que paso y su sonrisa se borro, solo tomo al Naruto de la camisa para hacerlo caminar, entraron al jardín mientras Naruto miraba a todos los que estaban ahí, en especial un enorme panda junto a un anciano-¿Quiénes son ellos, el anciano y el panda?—

-ah el es el hermano mayor de nuestro padre y el panda es su mascota, lo llamamos el señor P-sama—contesto Nabiki sin darle importancia hasta que alguien se le hacerlo por detrás para tratar de agarrarla pero ella se agacho y tomo el dedo del individuo para romperlo con un sonoro y doloroso CRACK asiendo que Naruto se enderezara del dolor-¡cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no trates de asustarme hermano tarado!—reclamo Nabiki lanzando a su hermano al otro lado del jardín—e-etto, ¿Quién era el?—pregunto Naruto nervioso mirando a Kasumi que volteo el rostro—el es Rioga, hermano Gemelo de Nabiki—contesto Kasumi asiendo que siguiera caminando-¿Qué acaso las 3 tienen hermanos gemelos?—pregunto Naruto confundido por esa coincidencia y en respuesta un tipo de la edad de Kasumi salió de la casa cargando un esqueleto, ayudo a pararse a Rioga y con otro sonoro CRACK le compuso el dedo para seguir caminando como si nada—si, el es mi hermano gemelo Tofu—

-decidido, si esa es su familia tan rara mejor vuelvo a mi aldea dapttebayo—susurro Naruto corriendo asía la salida hasta que choco con una pelirroja que venía de camino-¡auch! Ten más cuidado tonto—dijo la chica adolorida abriendo sus ojos celestes dejando a Naruto shoqueado cuando miro el parecido entre la chica y Ranma, eran exactamente iguales, casi como dos gotas de agua-¿Quién eres tu guapo?—pregunto la chica parándose para extenderle la mano y el la acepto de inmediato, iba a contestar pero Kasumi lo tomo de la camisa y siguió caminando dejando a la chica confundida—déjame adivinar, la otra de las trillizos verdad—susurro Naruto mientras Kasumi asentía con la cabeza—ella es Ranko, es la mayor de los 3—

\- ¿hijas ya volvieron no?—pregunto un anciano saliendo con una katana en la mano poniendo pálido a Naruto y asiendo que sudara frio congelando a Kasumi que se comenzó a excitar así que Naruto se soltó para mirar su entorno hasta que encontró un jarro de limonada, se tiro asía él para tomarlo y se lo tiro en el rostro matando el raro olor que solo era perceptible para las mujeres jóvenes y paso lo que debía pasar-¡AHHHHHHHH MIS OJOS AHHHHH!—grito Naruto corriendo en círculos tan rápido como podía tratando de disminuir el ardor de sus ojos porque esa era limonada pura, sin nada de agua sacándoles gotas en la nuca a todos los ahí presentes—hijas ¿Quién es su amigo?—pregunto el señor Tendo mirando a Kasumi que se molesto más de lo posible cuando recordó que le había robado ese sujeto de nombre Naruto-¡el maldito que nos violo a las 3!—contesto sin pensar asiendo que todos los ahí presentes se congelaran como témpanos de hielo-¡tonta! Se supone que se lo diríamos escondidas—reclamo Akame acercándose avergonzada antes de que todos los hombres voltearan a ver a Naruto con deseos homicidas asiendo que se pusiera pálido— (¡alguna idea saco de pulgas!)—Grito Naruto al Kyuubi que comía palomitas sentado en un sillón disfrutando de su espectáculo personal **—corre y no mires atrás—** contesto sacando una gaseosa esperando ver como su jinchuriki era masacrado a golpes—bien, ¡PERDONENME!—grito el rubio para correr tan rápido como le fue posible asía su aldea asiendo que los hombres corrieran tras de él para asesinarlo asiendo a las 3 hermanas Tendo sonreír porque hasta Ranko fue tras de ellos…

Al final alcanzaron a Naruto y regresaron por la tarde cargándolo porque exageraron con la golpiza, lo ataron en el techo de la sala y todos se sentaron a su alrededor—muy bien, quiero que me expliquen que paso para matar a ese idiota de ahí—ordeno el señor tendo asiendo que todos asistieran-¡papá! Es muy vergonzoso—susurro Nabiki mirando con odio al rubio de ojos azules que solo lloraba lagrimas estilo anime mientras discutía internamente con el Kyuubi tratando entre los dos de hallar una forma de salir de ahí vivos—entonces usaremos el jutsu de la familia para mirar los recuerdos del chico—sugirió Ranma asiendo que sus hermanas lo vieran incrédulas—me parece bien—contesto el padre asiendo que las 3 lo miraran incrédulas—pero primero díganme como se llama ese maldito violador—ordeno saber asiendo que Nabiki y sus hermanas se pusieran enojadas—se llama Naruto Uzumaki—contestaron las 3 asiendo que los ancianos se sorprendieran—Uzumaki, del clan Uzumaki, ¡no se supone que la ultima Uzumaki se caso con! ¿¡Cual es tu segundo apellido violador!?—pregunto el segundo anciano asiendo que Naruto despertara de su discusión, corto la cuerda y cayo de pie para subir el rostro lentamente—Namikaze—contesto poniéndose de pie ya sanado por completo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-¡entonces tu eres el hijo segundo del cuarto Hokage!—Grito Ranma poniéndose de pie molestando a Naruto que volteo el rostro enojado-¡así es! Pero para todos ustedes solo soy Naruto Uzumaki nada mas, _además, mis hermanos odian que acepte que soy de la familia dapttebayo—_ aunque lo ultimo solo lo susurro la única que lo oyó fue Ranko que estaba a su lado igual que Ranma confundiéndolos a ambos por lo que oyeron mientras el señor Tendo estaba pálido-p-p-p-p-p-pero eso significa, si los rumores son ciertos entonces tu eres el…e-el Ky…

-así es, yo soy el Kyuubi no Jinchuriki, el demonio de las sombras de la aldea de las hojas—contesto Naruto adelantándose al anciano poniendo pálidos a todos los presentes que lo miraron de pies a cabeza una y otra vez-¡entonces tú te casaras con mis hijas justo mañana!—ordeno el señor Tendo asiendo que todos menos su hermano mayor hicieran lo coherente-¡QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—"¡QUIEREN QUE NOS CASEMOS!"Gritaron todos incrédulos, incluso el mismo kyuubi que boto sus palomitas por el shock—claro que eso no pasara si él las violo de verdad así que no deben preocuparse Shikimejuken no jutsu—dijo el segundo anciano poniendo en la pared los recuerdos de Naruto asiendo que las 3 chicas se pusieran pálidas ellas mismas cuando miraron que ellas fueron las que prácticamente violaron a Naruto que estaba pálido como una hoja de papel—supongo que habrá boda mañana por la mañana—dijo el patriarca de la familia poniendo más pálidas a las 3 chicas y a Naruto que solo maldijo internamente su extraña suerte…

 **Ingresen "STUDY X STUDY" Ending1 de DXD High School**

 **Se mira una baraja de cartas con el signo de un remolino y que decían Girl abajo además de la palabra Harem.**

 _Saenai desho konnanja_ (El ESTATUS QUE ES ABURRIDO,)

 **Las cartas salen volando y rápidamente la primera le pega a la pantalla y es de Ranko sonriendo coquetamente en traje de baño rojo, luego la segunda cae y es la de Kasumi con un traje de policía muy provocativo sonriendo tímidamente…**

 _Watashi kimi no haato wo shidou shichou yo (_ ¡ASÍ QUE VOY A GUIAR TU CORAZON!)

 **Otra carta cae y es la de Hinata sonriendo mientras vestía un traje de conejita muy revelador, luego otra y es la de una pelinegra con un traje de baño negro que aria a Jiraiya morir por desangrado Nasal, luego las cartas se hacen un remolino mostrando como Naruto corría llorando estilo anime perseguido por cientos de chicas semi desnudas mientras en el fondo aparecía el Kyubi muriendo de la risa con sus hermanos, todos con lentes de ¿3D?...para que terminara con que unas cuerdas atan a Naruto a una silla.**

 _Dore dake sugoi 0no honto no tokoro wa?_ _¡Niked sould, wake up!_ (¿Qué tan impresionante es el verdadero Tu?)

 **Se mira como Ranko y Akame salen de la nada bailando para Naruto que comenzó a sangrar de Nariz por lo que veía, luego a las dos las empujan y…**

 _Imaichi poin dakedo damesarete agenai (_ quizá no parezcas muy atractivo,)

 **Y son Nabiki y Kasumi que bailan más eróticamente que las dos anteriores asiendo que Naruto sangrara mucho más pero las empujaron de nuevo y…**

 _Genzai sinkouke i yaru shika nai desho_ _dont'd you know?_ _Baby_ (¡pero no me engañaras!)

 **Y son dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra rubia que bailaron para Naruto asiendo que la sangre aumentara mucho mas pero a las dos las empujan y…**

 _Datte ima kyun yo shite sanbyogo no hoshou wa nai no_ (porque, mi corazón empezó a latir, ¡y no se lo que hara dentro de 3 segundos!

 **Luego aparece Hanabi y una niña de 8 años bailando para Naruto que finalmente salió volando por las aerolíneas sangrado nasal asía el espacio mientras las estrellas parecieron dibujar la palabra pervertido para Naruto…**

 _Yosougai kyacchi shita shi gunaru_ (inesperadamente recojo tu señal)

 **Se mira como las chicas anteriores y muchas mas estaban coqueteando en ropa interior con Naruto que sonreía como Jiraiya mientras sangraba por la nariz y…**

 _Kimi wa nani mo Shinarai_ (aun no sabes nada)

 **Se muestra la imagen de Kushina a un lado explotando en ira mientras Minato la sostiene para que no ocurriera una masacre hay mismo**

 _Tokimeki eto shinka shite iru no wa_ _¡NO-NO-NO top secret!_ (aunque mi corazón esta latiendo rápido por ti ¡no, no, no es mi secreto!)

 **Se muestra a una rubia con orejas de gato y otra morena con alas de mariposa arrodilladas en el suelo mirando pícaramente a Naruto que solo lloraba por su suerte…**

 _Nai sho nai sho desu_ (no se lo diré a nadie)

 **Luego la imagen de un templo con una estatua de Naruto que tenia escrito el "dios del sexo" en el mientras muchos se arrodillaban frente a el pero ninguno notaba a Tsunade con fuego tras de ella al mirar esa imagen.**

 _¡Weu wake ga nai! (_ de ninguna manera te lo puedo decir)

 **Luego como todas las cartas giran alrededor de Naruto mostrando muchas bellas chicas en ellas y Naruto solo sonreía asiendo la seña de amor y paz…**

 _STUDY NOW! Renaiteki kar i kyuramu_ (¡vamos a profundizar en la materia de romance!)

 **Se mira a Ranko Bailar en un tubo de una manera extremadamente sensual para subir por la misma**

 _Nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de_ (así que no te quedes como un principiante)

 **Por la barra baja Kasumi de una manera que mando a la inconsciencia a mas de uno de los que leían esto.**

 _Keshigumu ja kesenai yo_ (no es algo que los borradores puedan borrar)

 **Se mira a Nabiki salir de abajo para frotarse contra la barra y luego se va asía el otro lado mientras…**

 _Mune ni chouku de kaichau no_ (Esta escrito directo en mi corazón)

 **Finalmente sale Akame que ase un movimiento con la barra para quedar boca abajo con las piernas abiertas.**

 _Tenkei wa kibun shidai kakugo shite_ (¡el lugar dependerá de m humor as que prepárate!)

 **Se mira a las 4 chicas abrasando a Naruto mientras otras mas las miran con algo de celos…**

 _Shou nante shinjinai (_ no creo en horóscopos del amor)

 **También atrás de las chicas se mira a muchos chicos llorando por la suerte de Naruto que solo sonreía alegremente como un niño con un regalo…**

 _Shunkan ga dai ji nanda_ (¡son los segundos actuales los que cuenta!)

 **A un lado se encuentra Zasuke sonriendo de lado mientras se recarga en una pared…**

 _STADY X SATADY notto shitai na (STADY X STADY ¡quiero mas!)_

 **Y al otro lado el hermano más pequeño de Naruto saludando con la mano a su hermano…**

 _BOY MEETS GIRL_ (¡tu y yo juntos!)

 **Se mira la foto de una pelinegra sonriendo en una posición simplemente sensual.**

 _Kitto unmei_ (debe ser el destino)

 **Luego la de Hinata sonriendo tímidamente de espaldas**

 _STADY X STADY_

 **Luego la de Akame y sus hermanas juntas**

 _Koi wa kimagure (_ el amor es impredecible)

 **Luego la de Hanabi junto a una niña peli roja pequeña sonriendo espalda/espalda.**

 _BOY MEETS GIRL_

 **Luego la de muchas chicas en un poster con un signo muy conocido (fairy…).**

 _Saa goissho ni (reunámonos…)_

 **Luego la imagen de Naruto sonriendo mientras tiene el sombrero de Hokage.**

 _Hajimiyo (y comencemos)_

 **Termina con las ruinas de la aldea de los remolinos (uzumaki) mientras Naruto la mira junto a muchas chicas…**

 **(Con la música de Sailor Mon) Naruto:** _las mujeres son muy lindas pero muchas veces me asustan, pero gane bajo sus propias reglas dapttebayo ¡no hay tiempo! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Tu también!, próximo episodio: la boda es ahora,_ _nos vemos…_

 _OMAKE_

 _-se mira la aldea de las hojas, a 30 años de esta historia en la linea de tiempo original, las hojas flotan y se mira a Naruto Hokage junto a Sasuke adulto caminando con tranquilidad hasta que se topan con sus hijos-es raro verlos a los dos juntos-comenta Sasuke arrodillandose ante ambos para quedar a su altura, Naruto lo imita al minuto-queriamos hacerles una pregunta-comento Sarada ajustandose los lentes-claro contestaremos lo que sea Dapttebayo-contesto Naruto sonriendo aunque no se espero lo siguiente-¿a quien le dieron su primer beso?-_

 _-(que le miran a ese imbesil)-se pregunto mentalmente Naruto de niño mirando como todas sus compañeras miraban con corazones en los ojos al Uchica que no reaccionaba en nada a los alagos, se molesto tanto que sin pensarlo salto para quedar frente a Sasuke apoyado en sima del escritorio-sal de mi camino dobe-susurro Sasuke abriendo los ojos para mirar de forma retativa al rubio que correspondio la mirada asiendo que hasta rayos saltaran de los ojos de ambos chocando entre si incluso matando a una mosca inocente que pasaba por hay_

 _(R.I.P 1999-2008 padre de 6 hijos y un gran esposo, la mosca)_

 _ignoraron las quejas de su compañeras para Naruto y casi saltan para pelear de no ser que un chico que estaba adelante movio el brazo asiendo que Naruto y Sasuke se..._

 _-a su madre-contestaron Naruto y Sasuke rigidos ante esa pregunta asiendo que por un momento los ojos de sus hijos brillaran con un nivel de trolleada enorme que los asusto un poco-f-f-f-fue a su madre en l-l-l-la academia-terminaron los dos a coro, completamente sincronizados como si lo hubieran practicado por años asiendo que sus hijos se rieran de una forma perversa-pues le preguntamos a Kakashi-sama y...-Sarada comenzo la oracion con maldad dejandole a Bolt el gusto de terminarla-fue entre ustedes mister Yaoi...-_

 _-¡KAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAASHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-_

 _Los otros habitantes de Konoha solo miraron como el Susanoo y El kyuubi se fucionaban para cargar su maximo Ataque y sin alguna clase de piedad atacaron a Kakashi causando una explocion de niveles biblicos arrazando con gran parte del bosque-¡no me arrepiento de NADA!-y finalmente se mira como Kakashi sonriendo con su unico ojo corre rapidamente por el lugar semi apocaliptico y Naruto y Sasuke le lanzan mas ataques._

 _(termina con la imagen de Naruto de niño atras de su familia en la sombra de ellos apenas viendose en esa foto familiar de una manera triste)_


	3. la boda es ahora

**Las feromonas del Zacuto capitulo 2: ¡la boda es ahora!  
**  
 **Ingresen, Opening 1 de Dragón Ball Súper…  
**  
Se mira como dos llamaradas están juntas y adentro de ellas hay dos figuras humanas muy conocidas para todos luego el fuego se apaga mostrando a Natsu y Naruto que sonrieron mientras otras figuras aparecían a su alrededor formando un circulo…

 **Itsuka togireta (algún día se interrumpió)  
**  
Se mira a Naruto entrenando golpeando un árbol sin camisa y sudando mucho…

 **Yume no tsudzuki najimeyou (vamos a comenzar y con ese sueño terminar)  
**  
Luego nota que muchas chicas lo estaban mirando mientras se desnudan y solo alcanza a salir corriendo siendo perseguido por todas…

 **Hoshi o tsunagete (mediante la conexión de una estrella)  
**  
Se mira a Zasuke junto a Ranma, un niño con unos 4 años además de otro rubio parecido a Minato y Natsu ya todos de 16 años mirar la misma imagen anterior solo que con el doble de chicas y con Naruto mayor…

 **Sora Ni tobira kakeba ii (puedo ser capas de crear una puerta al cielo)  
**  
Luego la de 5 guerreros realmente poderosos de niños, Naruto entre ellos saltando asía un pelinegro que sonreía alegremente…

 **Aratama sutteeji wa (esta es una nueva etapa)  
**  
Luego a Naruto y Natsu caminar asía un portal blanco por un camino rodeado de Fuego y con las figuras del Kyubi e Igneel de fondo abriéndoles el paso

 **Kami ni idomo basho (¡cuando retas a los dioses!)  
**  
Se mira como 10 figuras de Akatsuki bajan del cielo seguidos de Zeref, Madara Uchiha, Kaguya y lo que se podría decir era la imagen de un ángel de alas negras con dos caballeros de armaduras rojas a sus lados así que Naruto y Natsu saltan contra ellos…

 **Kyourutsu mouguretsu dainamiku (¡Furioso, intensamente, dinámico!)  
**  
Natsu con sus puños rodeados con llamas le da varios golpes a una caballero de armadura negra para girar sobre el y así le conecto una patada mientras naruto le clavaba un rasengan a otro

 **Let's go, go, panikku (¡vamos, vamos, gran pánico!)  
**  
Luego muchos soldados se tiran sobre ambos asta enterrarlos en una montaña de enemigos…

 **Maiteru to Tsuyoku Naru (cada ves que pierdo me hago más fuerte)  
**  
Se mira un resplandor dorado y negro entre los enemigos y todos salen volando cuando Natsu y Naruto liberan todo su poder, Naruto rodeado por un manto dorado y Natsu por llamas moradas…

 **Mi no hodo shi razu ni wa (no hay nada de lo que no pueda ser capaz)  
**  
Luego la de 5 figuras sacar todo su poder causando una explosión enorme…

 **Torukai toka genkai toka nai mon (no existen los limite, no hay lamentos)  
**  
Zasuke aparece en la imagen con 16 años con el Susano activado, luego Natsu sacando fuego por todas partes y luego Naruto activando su kyubi dorado…

 **Souzetsu, chouzetsu, dainamiku! (¡sublime, transparente, dinámico!)  
**  
Luego alguien sacar vapor por su cuerpo con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza…

 **Let'go, yes, randa kikku,(¡vamos! ¡Si! ¡Torbellino de patadas!)  
**  
Luego otro sacar poder blanco por una armadura plateada…

 **Aisate mushaburui (vas a poder sentir mi poder de guerrero)  
**  
Luego otro mas sacar poder negro con una espada grande en la espalda y las 3 figuras acompañadas con la de Natsu y Naruto se posaron al frente del ángel de alas negras para que un enorme y largo Dragón verde saliera detrás de ellos causando una explosión…

 **Sugge kotaga matteru nda ze… (Una historia increíble nos espera)  
**  
Luego el mismo dragón vuela mientras en su cabeza están las 5 figuras rodeando a un pelinegro que era demasiado conocido antes de que Naruto salte asía Konoha para caer en un jardín de una casa y muchas chicas se le tiraron ensima solo toco el suelo así que hiso la posición de amor y paz sonriendo nerviosamente y todos volvieron a tener 12 años…

Los dos ancianos salieron de la habitación dejando a todos los que estaban hay en un completo Shock, todos miraron a Naruto que ahora le estaba reclamando a gritos la gran idea del Kyuubi que se moría a carcajadas internamente pero solo sonreía al ver lo desesperado de su Jinchuriki— **tranquilo Naruto-gaki, piensa en las posibilidades de ahora en adelante, te casaras con esas 3 chicas y con eso tendrás mas posibilidades que Menma o Narumi o Kasumi o** …-¡no me animes saco de pulgas, todo esto paso por querer escucharte tarado, por mi que mis hermanos se queden con toda la puta aldea, eso no me interesa ahora, demonios solo quiero regresar para comer Ramen y dormir en mi cama asiendo misiones y superando al tarado de mi padre para volverme Hokage dapttebayo!—Grito Naruto desesperado porque eso sin duda le arruinaba todos sus planes en la vida-¡además no puedo casarme con las 3, puede que estemos en el continente shinobi pero no podemos tener harenes así como así dapttebayo, ni papá o Zasuke que son los últimos de sus clanes los tienen!—

 **-¡por eso serás más afortunado que los 2, Zasuke no tiene harén porque su hermana le pidió a Minato que rompiera esa ley para que no tuviera que ver a su hermano rodeado de mujeres y el tarado de Minato no le interesa tener uno porque no me negaras que tiene de esposa a la mujer más sexi del planeta!—** reclamo molesto asiendo que Naruto casi se le tirara encima a ahorcarlo (cosa que creo que no podría)…(de momento XD)—recuerda que hablas de mi madre tarado, aunque no la vea como tal aun le guardo respeto dapttebayo, además de que Zasuki es muy celosa con su hermano, ojala que alguna de mis hermanas fuera así—susurro decepcionado asiendo que El Kyuubi le picara la frente con su enorme garra— **por eso te lo dijo, haz lo que ellos no, no le interesas a Nadie en la aldea, solo Jiraiya te presta atención igual que el Tercer Hokaka y el ciclope y tus amigos de tu equipo y los otros novatos un solo poco, imagínate que llegaras a la aldea casado con la heredera de un clan y sus hermanas, sin duda te ira muy bien y además el clan uzumaki está completamente extinto, además de que solo usas ese apellido eso te deja como el heredero del clan y como único hombre en el tendrás que tener un harén para hacerlo resurgir** —susurro el Kyuubi pero el se confundió al ver a Naruto tan triste—los dos sabemos que Kasumi será la heredera del clan uzumaki y además Narumi con la mitad de tu poder sellado dentro suyo tiene el puesto de Hokage en el bolsillo, Menma es el heredero del Clan Namikaze aunque yo soy mayor que el, Mito ya es líder del escuadrón de inteligencia y solo tiene 8 años, yo le gane en ese examen pero Papá arreglo las notas, Naruko será ascendida a Jounin y tenemos la misma edad solo porque tiene la otra mitad de tu poder, Kabuto es el consentido de los dos ancianos y no me prestan atención por dársela a el, ¡demonios!, ni cuando tenia su edad no me prestaban tanta atención dapttebayo—susurro sin mirar al Kyuubi y también se le olvido desconectar su conexión normal al hablar así que todo la conversación de parte suya la escucharon el clan Tendo que lo miraban sin saber que decir cuando vieron que comenzó a llorar un poco—los dos sabemos que no importe cuanto me esfuerce, mi sueño es imposible mientras todos ellos sigan vivos pero, pero no los puedo odiar no importa que tanto lo intente, por eso me odio a m…

 **-¡COMO SI DEJARA QUE ESO PASARA! ¡Me guste o no tu eres mi Jinchuriki y mi deber es ayudarte, no pienso permitir que ese par de estúpidas sabandijas que tienes como padres te quiten algo que por derecho es tuyo! ¡Soy el Kyuubi no Yoto, el más poderoso de los bijus y el ser que imparte justicia! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste todo eso desde ase años tarado?!—** Pregunto el Kyuubi molesto asiendo que Naruto se molestara-¡si serás idiota! siempre te lo contaba pero nunca me ponías atención dapttebayo!—contrarresto Naruto asiendo que el Kyuubi rugiera molesto, volteo el rostro y sonrió un poco— **entonces creo que tengo una idea, hay muchas líneas de Sangre sin descubrir y que las sabandijas de Konoha desean en caso de una guerra, además yo le puedo dar una habilidad a mi Jinchuriki, todos los bijus la tenemos pero nunca se la damos a los humanos, te la daré solo porque deseo divertirme un poco mas—** susurro el poderoso Kyuubi no Yoto sorprendiendo a su Jinchuriki que lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos para bajar la vista-¿Qué te pasa Kyuubi? Yo siempre te odie, y tú siempre me odiaste, ahora de un día a otro actúas como mi a mi…PAMMM—

 **-¡NO SOY TU AMIGO! Solo deseo ver a tu padre postrado ante tus pies, jajajaja, ya me imagino ese día, tú no eres mi amigo en lo más mínimo, aun te odio y siempre lo haré, solo te estoy ayudando para tener mi poder perdido de vuelta** —contesto el Kyuubi con una sádica mandándole un escalofrió después de golpear la reja con fuerza—tu no cambias lo sabías, me sigues poniendo nervioso bala de pelos, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, como se supone que obtendré tu poder formando un clan con ellas 3 dapttebayo?—pregunto Naruto desconfiado **—cuando el momento llegue lo sabrás kukukuku lo sabrás sin duda kukuku—** se rio de forma aterradora poniendo pálido a Naruto que se confundió cuando recordó algo importante-¡yo no obligare a unas chicas a hacer algo contra su voluntad dapttebayo! ¡Solo las conozco desde hace 48 horas, apenas y se me sus nombres, solo me acuerdo de Kasumi porque mi hermana también se llamas así, además no sé si te abras dado cuenta pero los 4 somos menores de edad y la aldea no aceptara eso cabeza de pulga!—

-jajajaja pero no estamos en tu aldea hijo, estas en los terrenos del clan Tendo y como lo dijiste ellas son menores de edad y tengo el derecho de decidir por ellas 4 jajajaja—dijo Son Tendo poniendo su mano en su hombro asiendo que diera un salto por ser sacado de su espacio mental de golpe-¡no aja eso señor!...espera, ¿escucho lo que pensé?—pregunto Naruto sorprendido y luego agrego-¿4?—

-así es, tengo todo el derecho de decidir por ellas 4 incluidas Ranko que también se casara con tigo para cuidar a sus hermanas—contesto el Anciano asiendo que en esta ocasión la pelirroja se desmayara por el shock y logrando que sus otras hijas se enfurecieran mas-¡para papá! ¡Puede que puedas decidir por nosotras pero por favor, no nos puedes obligar a casarnos con ese Fenómeno!—grito Akame molesta y sin pensar asiendo que Naruto se enfureciera-¡Fenómeno! ¡Puede que digas eso pero algún día seré Hokage y te are trajas tus palabras travesti!—contrarresto furioso para que Akame le diera un puñetazo y Ranma se puso enfrente de su hermana-¡eso no te lo permito, nadie la llama así si no soy yo

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Turn Down for What

PAMMM!—decidió hasta que Akame lo aplasto con un mazo gigantesco en el suelo-¡si crees que hablándole a la nada y contando una historia triste vas a conmoverme pues no es así, la única manera en la que acepte eso será que me derrotes igual que a mis 3 hermanas juntas!—decidió molesta asiendo que Naruto pensara en que pasaría si sudaba en ese combate y solo logro ponerse pálido—yo no golpeo niñas—

-¡pero las "niñas" si te golpeamos!—grito Akame tirándole la mesa pero Naruto salto a tiempo y las otras dos se lanzaron contra el tratando de golpearlo y cabe decir que lo lograron en muchas ocasiones hasta que Akame lo remato con una mazazo que lo mando contra el jardín asiendo a su padre llorar estilo anime-¡Esto nos costara una fortuna!—grito llorando infantilmente igual que sus hijos que tendrían que trabajar para pagarlo igual que su hermano y el panda que saco un cartel que decía "así es waaaaaaa **"-¡escúchenme bien humanas! Yo soy un acecino a sangre fría que no dudara en abrirles el pecho para sacarles el corazón para hacer que se lo coman—** susurro el Kyuubi para sonreír y sacar una bandera que decía "animo Gaki **"—eso deberías decirles créeme, arias que se orinaran del miedo jajajajaja—  
**  
-no me animes saco de pulgas además ¿Por qué demonios no cortaste la conexión mental cuando hable con tigo dapttebayo?—grito Naruto rebasando los golpes de las 3 para tirarse al estanque matando el poco sudor que amenazaba con salir pero un dragón de agua salió de ahí mandándolo asía el cielo donde Akame caía con un mazo listo para reventarle la cabeza, le acertó mandándolo contra el suelo causando un gran cráter pero exploto en humo para aparecer en el techo de la casa junto a mas clones suyos-¡ya paren chicas!—pidió para Rebasar una enorme piedra que Nabiki le lanzo sacándola del suelo solo con una mano-¡para tener nuestras manos tendrás que vencernos, no formaremos parte de tu estúpido golpe de estado!—grito la mediana de las Tendo confundiendo a Naruto-¿golpe de estado? ¡Qué demonios es eso dapttebayo!—grito enojado asiendo que las 3 cayeran de espaldas-¡ya olvídalo! ¡No me puedo casar con alguien tan estúpido!—Grito Kasumi molesta asiendo que su familia se congelara cuando oyeron que ella dijo eso pero decidieron ignorarlo de momento-¡pero no lo entienden, si no quieren casarse con migo…!—

-¡por supuesto que no queremos idiota, Suitón: Nami Chou (súper Ola)!—grito Nabiki disparando una gran cantidad de agua asía el techo donde Naruto solo suspiro para saltar rebasándola y de paso ellas destruyeron el techo con eso asiendo que los hombres se desmayaran pálidos-¡si lo quieren así, que así sea, Uzumaki Rendan!—grito Naruto asiendo que 14 clones salieran del suelo arruinando el Jardín para darles una simulación de golpes en los lugares donde no pudiera lastimarlas para que otros 3 las tomaran de los tobillos y las lanzaron al cielo donde otros 3 Narutos caían con el original formando una bola de chacra cada uno-¡rasengan!—gritaron los 3 clavándoles su ataque en el estomago a las 3 mandándolas contra la casa asiendo que se derrumbara, cayo de pie desapareciendo sus clones y corrió para mirar que todos estaban bien y así era, suspiro aliviado para hacer que más de 1000 clones aparecieran-¡a componer la casa!—grito contento asiendo que todos sus clones gritaran un sonoro Hai para correr a la casa y la comenzaron a arreglar.

Así paso toda una noche mientras los clones arreglaban todo…

Cuando todos despertaron la casa y el dojo estaban como nuevos y Naruto se estaba Bañando en el pequeño estanque limpiando su raro afrodisiaco asiendo que todos sonrieran un poco, al parecer por lo menor era justo en sus acciones—perdimos, soy muy joven para casarme—susurro Akame abrasando a su hermana mayor y ella abrasaba a Nabiki y a Ranko, pero Naruto se les acerco para sonreír—supongo que yo gane bajo sus reglas, lo lamento por ustedes pero tendrán que casarse con el idiota más grande del mundo dapttebayo, pero pase lo que pase las protegeré Dapttebayo y esa es una promesa—les dijo tratando de consolarlas un poco porque el Kyuubi lo convenció de aceptar su plan, además mentiría si digiera que no le gustaba ellas 4, eran demasiado hermosas, las 4 lo miraron resignado y solo entraron a la casa sin decir nada-¡bien! Comenzare a preparar la boda—dijo el padre de las chicas sonriendo asiendo que sus hijos se enojaran—yo nunca rompo mis promesas y jamás retrocedo a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino Ninja dapttebayo, les juro que las amare a cada una y las protegeré aunque tenga que pelear contra mi padre o contra un ejército, con el tiempo ellas me amaran y yo a ellas, de momento eso es lo único que puedo prometerles chicos—susurro Naruto animando a sus cuñados un poco pero los 3 lo tomaron de la camisa—si le haces daño te castraremos entendido verdad?—preguntaron asiendo que se pusiera pálido—p-p-p-p-por supuesto que sí, ¡juro por mis ancestros que yo…

-bueno pero primero tienes que traer al líder de tu aldea y unas 16 personas que estén en la boda del lado de tu familia demás de buscar un padrino—lo interrumpió el otro anciano con una lista de las cosas que tenía que traer asiendo que cayera de espaldas incrédulo-¡pero Konoha está a una semana de distancia además de que mi familia vuelven para la final de los examene!…¡HIJO DE LAS RE-MIL PUTAS SE ME OLVIDO LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN AHHHHH!—grito Naruto desesperado sacándoles una gota en la nuca a todos los presentes-¡tranquilo hijo!, el señor P-sama es el animal más rápido del planeta, te llevara y traerá para la tarde dapttebayo…jajajaja mira ya hasta se me pego tu eslogan—dijo el patriarca de la familia divertido asiendo que Naruto lo mirara incrédulo para mirar al panda que comía unas palomitas mirando una televisión que se supone que no habían llegado aún al continente y solo los kages deberían tener—tenemos unos buenos amigos que trabajan en el continente del este—se adelanto Rioga sonriendo asiendo que Naruto sonriera un poco—está bien, no tengo nada que perder dapttebayo—contesto acercándose al panda para subir a su espalda-¡vamos P-sama!—grito apuntando a Konoha pero el panda ni se movió asiendo que todos se rieran de el-¡P-sama, llévalo a su aldea y te daré bambú fresco, el doble si lo traes con sus amigos!—dijo el otro anciano asiendo que el Panda desapareciera dejando una estela de humo con su forma y la de Naruto que solo pudo hacer algo coherente cuando miro como iba a mas de 10,000 km por hora-¡MAMAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—grito tratando de no caerse hasta que el panda se detuvo de golpe mandándolo de cara contra los dos holgazanes guardias que dormían destruyendo la caseta de espera-¡qué pasa, enemigos toquen las alarmas!—grito Kogetsu saliendo de los escombros para mirar como el panda se rascaba la oreja esperando a su escolta que salió mas mareado que nunca y vomito encima del segundo de los dos guardias que despertó para vomitar en la cara del primero, cabe decir que los dos comenzaron una pelea en menos de 3 minutos mientras Hiruzen apareció con su traje de batalla y una escolta ambu porque esa explosión de humo se vio en toda la aldea pero se confundió al ver la rara escena y Naruto se recompuso de inmediato-¡abuelo cierra la boca y súbete en la espalda del Panda!—grito apurado porque de alguna manera adivino que ese panda odiaba esperar y es que lo veía con deseos homicidas, no espero respuesta y tiro al Hokage a la espalda de P-sama que corrió como relámpago de vuelta a la aldea de los arrozales confundiendo a los ambus que reaccionaron para correr tras el panda con sus animales de invocación mientras Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo a Ichiraku ramen, llego arrollando a Ayame mientras sudaba asiendo que la chica como varias mas se excitaran y casi se le tiran encima pero el salto a la hoya de ramen tan rápido como pudo confundiendo al viejo cocinero que miro a Naruto con una gota tras la nuca—Naruto, si tenias tanta hambre me hubieras pedido un tazón, no todo el calde…ugg—

-¡no hay tiempo de explicaciones vengan con migo!—grito cargando a los dos cocineros en sus hombros para correr a la entrada donde increíblemente ya estaba el panda esperándolo muy molesto así que le tiro a sus dos pasajeros y el panda solo corrió asía la aldea de los arrozales de nuevo y es que Naruto se guiaba por los instintos del Kyuubi y esos instintos le decían que si no quería morir debería apurarse, corrió asía la casa de Sakura y entro como si fura suya para romper de una patada la puerta de Sakura que se cambia iba de ropa desnuda asiendo que pegara un grito pero Naruto solo la envolvió de un movimiento rápido con una toalla y la cargo como si fuera una maleta para correr asía la florería Yamanaha donde Ino atendía a sus clientes hasta que Naruto entro con Sakura tratando de sostener su toalla pero solo cargo a Ino y las llevó a la entrada para dárselas al panda que corrió de nuevo-¡NARUTOOOO TE MATARE!—grito Sakura molesta antes de perderse en las montañas, así Naruto cargo a todos los nueve novatos llevándolos a la entrada uno por uno sin decirles que pasaba, cuando llego el turno de Hinata también cargo a Hanabi que entrenaba con ella y se las llevó a las dos mientras Hiashi parpadeaba confundido-¡NEJI! ¡El maldito hijo de Minato rapto a tus primas, ve por ellas!—ordeno asiendo que Neji apareciera junto a él para asistir y correr tras Naruto que dejo a las dos chicas en la espalda del panda para correr en busca de mas amigos-¡oye tu rubio idiota qué demonios hesites con H!…ugg-¡no hay tiempo!—grito Naruto cargando a Neji en sus hombros para mirar a Lee y Gay que lloraban abrasándose, Lee todavía con sus muletas porque por la aldea corrió el rumor que el corría por el lugar y ellos les alegraba ver su flama de la juventud-¡mira Lee, hay viene N…ugg—gritaba Gay hasta que los cargo a ambos para entrar a la armería de Tenten donde se oyeron unos cuantos Kya, unas explosiones, ruidos de gatos y perros y Naruto salió cargando a los 4, llego a la entrada y los tiro en la espalda del panda que no parecía nada cansado porque corrió incluso más rápido asía su aldea asiendo que Naruto se apurara más todavía, llego y cargo a Asuma y Kurenai que estaban paseando juntos, los dejo y luego cargo a Iruka, luego sus pequeños amigos, finalmente llego el turno de Kakashi así que subió por un enorme peñasco porque por lo menos averiguo en donde entrenaban, su rival Sasuke y su sensei, llego a la sima y los miro, asiendo que ambos lo miraran entrañadnos -¿dobe? Q…-

-¡no tengo tiempo para esto, quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda así que vamos!—lo interrumpió cargando a su maestro y compañero para saltar al vacío asiendo que los dos pegaran un grito de terror cuando cayeron a alta velocidad en un lago mientras Naruto nado hasta la orilla y miro a una pelinegra muy parecida a Zasuke así que los lanzo a ambos con toda su fuerza atinándole a la espalda del panda que corrió de nuevo bajo la mirada de completo shock de los dos guardias que estaban helados como las personas que estaban en los alrededores, mientras Naruto corrió asía la chica que sonrió para hacer posiciones de manos pero antes de hacer Nada Naruto la arrollo para correr a la entrada cargándola en su espalda-¡Naruto-kun, que demonios te pasa kyyaaaahhhh!—grito la chica aterrada cuando Naruto la tiro asía el panda que asía un viaje de 200km en menos de un minuto para hacerlo de nuevo-¡te explico después!—respondió Naruto y luego el panda se fue dejando que pensara en quien faltaba pero ellos eran los únicos quienes eran sus amigos, eran varios sin duda pero se acordó de uno más, su padrino Jiraiya y la suerte le sonrió porque cayó frente a él con los huesos rotos—se me olvido decirte que esta semana las Jounin usaban las aguas termales Jiraiya-sensei—

Mientras por los caminos de las montañas iba un carruaje muy lujoso sin duda lentamente mientras adentro del mismo un bebe de 3 años con cabello rojo fuego y ojos violetas le pegaba al vidrio tratando de que su familia mirara por la ventana al panda que cada minuto pasaba de ida y de vuelta pero solo el por sus ojos podía verlos—ya Kabuto-chan, ¿Qué tal si Menma-kun te duerme daptebane?—pregunto una pelirroja cargando al niño que solo lloro al mirar que no le ponían atención pero por desgracia ninguno noto lo que el bebe veía…

-¡NARUTOOO ESTAS LOCOOOOHHHH!—fue lo que se oyó antes de que Jiraiya saliera volando para chocar con un tumulto de personas votándolos todos al suelo nuevamente…-esto es demasiado suave…y grandes, por favor kami-sama que sea lo que pienso que es—rogo Jiraiya lazando lentamente la vista sudando a mares para mirar a Kurenai directo a los ojos, sonrió como un pervertido de 4ta como siempre y apretó lo que tenía en las manos (¿pueden adivinar que era?) -¡estoy en el cielo waaaaaaa!—

-¡Que bien Jiraiya-sama!...¡AHORA DEJEME MANDARLO AL INFIERNO!—Grito Kurenai molesta para tomar a Jiraiya de los hombros y lo vio a los ojos de nuevo para meterlo en el peor genjutsu que era su creación propia-¡GENJUTSU: ISLA YANDERE!—

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—Por el contrario Naruto ignoro los gritos de terror de su maestro y se acerco al patriarca de la familia que tenía una enorme gota tras su nuca—ellos son mis amigos…algunos dapttebayo, entonces ¿Cuándo aremos mi boda?—pregunto asiendo que todos se congelaran por lo que oyeron, todos menos Jiraiya que sacaba espuma por la boca en el suelo por el genjutsu de Kurenai—supongo que esta noche estará bien, Ranma y tu organizaran la boda con Tofu, mientras tanto los otros pueden venir con migo—contesto Son caminando legos del lugar pero se detuvo cuando nadie lo siguió—ola…¿chicos?—Naruto miraba fijamente a sus amigos y conocidos que apenas analizaban lo que habían oído-¡BOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAA!—Sí, dos de las chicas se desmayaron y no creo que les cueste saber bien quienes fueron así que así se inicio esa rara aventura mientras el Kyuubi estaba sentado de una manera casi imposible y sin lógica frente a una computadora vendiéndoles boletos a sus hermanos para establecer una conexión mental para mirar lo que él veía…

 **Ingresen "STUDY X STUDY" Ending1 de DXD High School  
**  
Se mira una baraja de cartas con el signo de un remolino y que decían Girl abajo además de la palabra Harem.

 _Saenai desho konnanja (El ESTATUS QUE ES ABURRIDO,)  
_  
Las cartas salen volando y rápidamente la primera le pega a la pantalla y es de Ranko sonriendo coquetamente en traje de baño rojo, luego la segunda cae y es la de Kasumi con un traje de policía muy provocativo sonriendo tímidamente…  
 _  
Watashi kimi no haato wo shidou shichou yo (¡ASÍ QUE VOY A GUIAR TU CORAZON!)  
_  
Otra carta cae y es la de Hinata sonriendo mientras vestía un traje de conejita muy revelador, luego otra y es la de Zasuki con un traje de baño negro que aria a Jiraiya morir por desangrado Nasal, luego las cartas se hacen un remolino mostrando como Naruto corría llorando estilo anime perseguido por cientos de chicas semi desnudas mientras en el fondo aparecía el Kyubi muriendo de la risa con sus hermanos, todos con lentes de ¿3D?...para que terminara con que unas cuerdas atan a Naruto a una silla.  
 _  
_ _Dore dake sugoi no honto no tokoro wa? ¡Niked sould, wake up!_ _(¿Qué tan impresionante es el verdadero Tu?)_

Se mira como Ranko y Akame salen de la nada bailando para Naruto que comenzó a sangrar de Nariz por lo que veía, luego a las dos las empujan y…

 _Imaichi poin dakedo damesarete agenai (quizá no parezcas muy atractivo,)  
_  
Y son Nabiki y Kasumi que bailan más eróticamente que las dos anteriores asiendo que Naruto sangrara mucho más pero las empujaron de nuevo y…

 _Genzai sinkouke i yaru shika nai desho dont'd you know?_ _Baby(¡pero no me engañaras!)  
_  
Y son dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra rubia que bailaron para Naruto asiendo que la sangre aumentara mucho mas pero a las dos las empujan y…

 _Datte ima kyun yo shite sanbyogo no hoshou wa nai no (porque, mi corazón empezó a latir, ¡y no se lo que hara dentro de 3 segundos!  
_  
Luego aparece Hanabi y una niña de 8 años bailando para Naruto que finalmente salió volando por las aerolíneas sangrado nasal asía el espacio mientras las estrellas parecieron dibujar la palabra pervertido para Naruto…

 _Yosougai kyacchi shita shi gunaru (inesperadamente recojo tu señal)  
_  
Se mira como las chicas anteriores y muchas mas estaban coqueteando en ropa interior con Naruto que sonreía como Jiraiya mientras sangraba por la nariz y

 _Kimi wa nani mo Shinarai (aun no sabes nada)  
_  
Se muestra la imagen de Kushina a un lado explotando en ira mientras Minato la sostiene para que no ocurriera una masacre hay mismo

 _Tokimeki eto shinka shite iru no wa ¡NO-NO-NO top secret! (aunque mi corazón esta latiendo rápido por ti ¡no, no, no es mi secreto!)  
_  
Se muestra a una rubia con orejas de gato y otra morena con alas de mariposa arrodilladas en el suelo mirando pícaramente a Naruto que solo lloraba por su suerte…

 _Nai sho nai sho desu (no se lo diré a nadie)  
_  
Luego la imagen de un templo con una estatua de Naruto que tenia escrito el "dios del sexo" en el mientras muchos se arrodillaban frente a el pero ninguno notaba a Tsunade con fuego tras de ella al mirar esa imagen.

 _¡Weu wake ga nai! (de ninguna manera te lo puedo decir)  
_  
Luego como todas las cartas giran alrededor de Naruto mostrando muchas bellas chicas en ellas y Naruto solo sonreía asiendo la seña de amor y paz…  
 _  
STUDY NOW! Renaiteki kar i kyuramu (¡vamos a profundizar en la materia de romance!)  
_  
Se mira a Ranko Bailar en un tubo de una manera extremadamente sensual para subir por el misma

 _Nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de (así que no te quedes como un principiante)  
_  
Por la barra baja Kasumi de una manera que mando a la inconsciencia a mas de uno de los que leían esto.

 _Keshigumu ja kesenai yo (no es algo que los borradores puedan borrar)  
_  
Se mira a Nabiki salir de abajo para frotarse contra la barra y luego se va asía el otro lado mientras…

 _Mune ni chouku de kaichau no (Esta escrito directo en mi corazón)  
_  
Finalmente sale Akame que ase un movimiento con la barra para quedar boca abajo con las piernas abiertas.

 _Tenkei wa kibun shidai kakugo shite (¡el lugar dependerá de m humor as que prepárate!)  
_  
Se mira a las 4 chicas abrasando a Naruto mientras otras mas las miran con algo de celos…

 _Shou nante shinjinai (no creo en horóscopos del amor)  
_  
También atrás de las chicas se mira a muchos chicos llorando por la suerte de Naruto que solo sonreía alegremente como un niño con un regalo…

 _Shunkan ga dai ji nanda (¡son los segundos actuales los que cuenta!)  
_  
A un lado se encuentra Zasuke sonriendo de lado mientras se recarga en una pared…

 _STADY X SATADY notto shitai na (STADY X STADY ¡quiero mas!)  
_  
Y al otro lado el hermano más pequeño de Naruto saludando con la mano a su hermano…

 _BOY MEETS GIRL (¡tu y yo juntos!)  
_  
Se mira la foto de Zasuki sonriendo en una posición simplemente sensual.

 _Kitto unmei (debe ser el destino)  
_  
Luego la de Hinata sonriendo tímidamente de espaldas

 _STADY X STADY  
_  
Luego la de Akame y sus hermanas juntas

 _Koi wa kimagure (el amor es impredecible)  
_  
Luego la de Hanabi junto a una niña peli roja pequeña sonriendo espalda/espalda.

 _BOY MEETS GIRL  
_  
Luego la de muchas chicas en un poster con un signo muy conocido (fairy…).

 _Saa goissho ni (reunámonos…)  
_  
Luego la imagen de Naruto sonriendo mientras tiene el sombrero de Hokage.

 _Hajimiyo (y comencemos)  
_  
Termina con las ruinas de la aldea de los remolinos (uzumaki) mientras Naruto la mira junto a muchas chicas

(Con la música de Death Note) Zasuki: con toda honestidad…m-m-me gustas desde que somos niños, aunque nunca me atreveré a decirlo…yo…batallare para estar a tu lado, y te veré desde legos defendiéndote de tus hermanas, te amo…el próximo episodio se titula: corre mientras puedas, falta poco para las finales…

Omake 2:

Se mira como Goku tira los cuerpos de Naruto y Luffy para salir como un ganador.

Niño rata de Dragon Ball: y así el poderoso Goku vencían a la zorra de nueve culos y al consolador inútil…fin…-tras eso se levanta y se va teniendo a sus review 5 mensajes…

-auch—luego Naruto se para adolorido ayudando a su compañero Luffy—odio cuando nos hacen quedar tan mal—susurro Luffy sacudiéndose el polvo, ambos suspiran y se miran antes de que alcen el brazo para tomar una botella de agua—jajaja ignórenlos, los 3 somos igual de buenos y les dimos buenas infancias a medio mundo—

-es verdad, para que pelear entre nosotros si podemos salvar el mundo Juntos jajajaja—contesto Naruto tomando un gran trago de ese bote-¡así es! ¡yo invito las chimichangas!—contesto Luffy con un disfraz de Deadpool y no los dejo hablar puesto que salió corriendo-¡eso no se vale!—para que luego los dos que faltaban corrieran tras de el iniciando una carrera—son tan buenos amigos y hacen que se humillen entre ellos…jajajaja—yo me doy la vuelta a escribir el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

(Termina con la imagen de Naruto clavándole un Rasengan a alguien en el estomago pero no se mira quien es)


	4. Chapter 4

**Las feromonas de Zacuto capitulo 3: amistad…  
**  
 **Ingresen, Opening 1 de Dragón Ball Súper…  
**  
 _Se puede observar como plumas negras caen en la imagen asta que llegan al suelo mostrando a Naruto y Menma mirándose entre los dos mientras las un estadio lleno de personas lo miran fijamente y todos aplauden y dan gritos de emoción.  
_  
 **Itsuka togireta (empecemos la continuación de los sueños)  
**  
Se observa a Naruto corriendo mientras Ranko lo persigue con un traje extremadamente revelador y atrás de ellos dos las hermanas Tendo

 **Yume no tsudzuki najimeyou (…que un día termino)  
**  
Luego se mira como la familia Namikaze miran esa imagen extrañados…

 **Hoshi o tsunagete (conectando las estrellas…)  
**  
Luego como una chica rubia de ojos verdes saluda la cámara junto a una pelirroja, una peliblanca y una pelinegra…

 **Sora Ni tobira kakeba ii (…podríamos crear una puerta al cielo)  
**  
Luego la de 5 guerreros realmente poderosos de niños, Naruto entre ellos saltando asía un pelinegro que sonreía alegremente…

 **Aratama sutteeji wa (es un nuevo escenario)  
**  
Luego a Naruto caminar asía un enorme estadio donde es esperado por poderosos rivales (para su nivel actual) y zasuke entre ellos activando su Zaringan poco a poco…

 **Kami ni idomo basho (¡un lugar donde retar a los dioses!)  
**  
Se mira a Orochimaru sonriendo mientras 3 cofres se abren y a loa legos se mira a un enmascarado parado junto a un mago poderoso de energía oscura y más legos Itachi y Kisame mirándolo todo

 **Kyourutsu mouguretsu dainamiku (¿intenso? ¿Agresivo? ¡Dinámico! )  
**  
Naruto sale corriendo mientras ráfagas de chacra le dan, luego salta para rebasar kunais Hiraishin, arena y luego una llamarada.

 **Let's go, go, panikku (Lest's go, yes, ¡gran pánico!)  
**  
Crea un rasengan y corre contra una nube de humo donde se ven chispas de electricidad…

 **Maiteru to Tsuyoku Naru (¡Cuando pierdes, te fortaleces!)  
**  
Naruto se para lentamente malherido para que el poder del Kyuubi explote rodeándolo de poder mientras la figura de el mismo se mira tras de el…

 **Mi no hodo shi razu ni wa (porque los que no conocen sus propias capacidades…)  
**  
Luego la de 5 figuras sacar todo su poder causando una explosión enorme Y una televisión explota mandando a Jiraiya contra la pared

 **Torukai toka genkai toka nai mon (…no tienen ni arrepentimientos ni limites)  
**  
Luego a Minato caer al suelo con sus Kunais, después Hirusen con su bastón y luego Naruto, Naruko y Naruto sacar el poder del Kyuubi al mismo tiempo…

 **Souzetsu, chouzetsu, dainamiku! (¡sublime, superior, dinámico!)  
**  
Narumi explota con 5 colas del Kyuubi mostrando un mini Kyuubi

 **Let'go, yes randa kikku,(¡Let'go! ¡Yes! ¡Ráfaga de patadas!)  
**  
Naruko explota mostrando un manto dorado y Naranja de poder…

 **Aisate mushaburui (cuando caes, te levantas más fuerte)  
**  
Luego Naruto explota con una ráfaga enorme de poder mostrando la transformación del Rickudou pero ya con 16 años, luego otras 4 figuras aparecen tras de el antes de que un dragón volara al cielo…

 **Sugge kotaga matteru nda ze… (…no tienes ni arrepentimientos ni límites)  
**  
Se mira al mismo Dragón volar mientras un sombrero de paja vuela pero una mano se alarga para agarrarlo, luego se mira la cabeza del dragón dejando ver como 5 guerreros sonreían, Naruto salta para caer en las puertas de su aldea para que las hermanas Tendo, sus Hermanas y las chicas antes mencionadas se le tiraron ensima…

 **Capitulo 3: corre mientras puedas, falta poco para las finales…  
**  
Bueno…como poder describirlo… ¿desastre?... ¿pos-apocalipsis?, bueno ya no importaba mucho, al fin y al cabo ahora, en ese mismo instante volaban todas las quejas, gritos de felicitaciones, reclamos en contra de Naruto que parpadeaba confundido porque no entendía a que se debía tal escándalo, no debía ser la primera vez que un niño de 12 años… (NARUTO:¡no soy un niño!)…bueno, un shinobi de 12 años se casaba con 4 chicas en el mismo día, la misma hora, con el consentimiento de todas (supuestamente) y las 4 hermanas…si completamente normal-¡porque demonios Naruto se casara y yo no!—sí, el Inuzuka de los presentes lanzaba gritos de confusión al cielo mientras lloraba internamente-¡espera un segundo Naruto, ¿por lo menos le avisaras a tus padres no?!—pregunto Kakashi con una gota tras la nuca cuando miro a Hanabi deprimida en una esquina mientras Naruto trataba de despertar a Zasuki y a Hinata—los viejos aun no…PAMMMMMM—seguiría hablando de no ser que -Sakura le dio un súper puñetazo causando un enorme cráter y de paso derrumbando una de las paredes del dojo-¡NOOOOO!—Sí, el señor Tendo lloro infantilmente junto a su hermano y el panda-¡PEDAZO DE TEMEEHHH, Y ME FUIESTES A SACAR DE MI BAÑO DE LA MAÑANA SOLO PARA QUE ESTUBIERA EN TU BODA!—Grito Sakura sacándolo de los escombros porque la toalla que llevaba se cayó a la mitad del camino y cuando la soltaron choco de cara contra Ino, y luego cuando trataron de levantarse Kiba les cayo enzima así que ahora solo se tapaba con una enorme playera que estaba tendida en una cuerda secándose-¡Sakura…para de una vez!—fue lo que grito Ino asiendo que a Naruto se le alumbrara la mirada porque ahora podría salir vivo de eso-¡DEJAME UN POCO A MI!—Y la sonrisa se borro cuando miro a Ino molesta así que solo comenzó a escribir el testamento tan rápido como pudo-¡ya paren las dos!—grito Zasuke asiendo que las dos pararan por completo…

-primero que nos dé una explicación y luego lo matan—fue lo que decidió asiendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza asiendo que Naruto llorara cómicamente mientras las Tendo miraban la escena desde su habitación confundidas—e-está bien…p-primero déjenme componer m-mi espina dorsal y luego les explico dapttebayo—…

Después de unos pocos minutos Naruto ya tenia sus huesos en su lugar y se paro firme frente a todos-…muy bien… ¡todocomenzocuandoibademisionalnortedeiwa…! —si…casi parece que pusieron adelantar la escena porque Naruto hablo mas rápido de lo que todos podían entender mientras ellos solo miraban eso con una gota tamaño shukaku que aumento a una Kyuubi cuando Naruto hiso las señas de sexo con sus caderas y luego se golpeo el mismo simulando los golpes de los Tendo que también lo miraban con una gota tras la nuca y luego apunto a al panda para saltar al frente simulando la velocidad a la que fue y finalmente se desmayo después de apuntar a las aun inconscientes chicas-…y eso fue todo, ¿entendieron verdad dapttebayo?—pregunto cuando termino su relato asiendo que todos cayeran de espaldas porque todo volvió a la normalidad de golpe-¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!—

-¿N-N-Naruto…kun se casara?—fue lo que dijo Hinata despertando lentamente llamando la atención de Naruto un momento pero solo de el-…Hinata…-fue el susurro de Naruto que miro confundido a la peli azul mientras esta… ¿lloraba?...si, se acerco a ella llamando la atención de los otros pero cuando estuvo a un metro la chica salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido como pudo…-¿Qué le pasa?—pregunto Naruto al aire confundido mientras las chicas hay presentes se calmaban un poco pero alguien le lanzo una enorme llamarada asía Naruto que casi lo rostizan de no ser que Kakashi la detuvo rápidamente-¡ERES DEMACIADO CRUEL!—y la atención de Naruto se dirigió a Zasuki que solo se dio la vuelta rápidamente para desaparecer en un baile de hojas antes de que la vieran hacer lo mismo que Hinata, la mirada de Naruto solo se apago pero de inmediato volvió a la normalidad—esto se pone cada ves mas extraño pero…¡que mas da dapttebayo! Ahora señor Tendo, ¿en que estábamos?—pregunto Naruto mirando al anciano que lo miro confundido igual que la mayoría de los que estaban hay, así que Naruto puso su clásica expresión de confusión-¿pasa algo?—

-n-n-no…debemos planear la boda—susurro en respuesta el patriarca de la familia pero Hirusen se aclaro la vos para llamar la atención—un matrimonio así de repentino a solo pocos días de los exámenes Chunin, no se lo consultaste a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, no le piensas decir a tu padre que es el actual Hokage de la aldea…Naruto, señor, los dos me deben una enorme explicación sobre esto—

-pasemos a mi despacho tercer Hokage, Ranma los guiara con Tofu para que los ayuden a planear la boda asía los demás, vamos—contesto el señor Tendo caminando asía la casa seguidos del viejo y poderoso Hokage y Naruto que los siguió completamente despreocupado—ese idiota, ¡demonios! Papá te odio—fue el grito que se oyó dentro de un cuarto en el segundo piso donde estaban las próximas esposas de Naruto sentadas en el suelo mientras Akame hundía su cabeza en una almohada-¡ese bastardo, cuando tenga la oportunidad juro que le arrancare el mmm!—si, eso solo pudo venir de Nabiki pero Kasumi le tapo la boca-¡vamos hermanas! Esto será divertido jajajaja—

-¡TU CALLA RANKO!—Contestaron las 3 mirando a su hermana ya probándose la lencería que usaría en la luna de miel-¡que tiene de divertido que nos casemos con un idiota pervertido que conocimos ase menos de 3 días ¿eh?!—pregunto Akame molesta con su hermana que solo volteo el rostro inflando sus mejillas mientras se quitaba su sujetador—pues todo…es el hijo del cuarto Hokage del cual nadie sabe nada, podría ser un gran amante, o un solitario incomprendido, o un poderoso genin retirado y además no lo llames pervertido porque el no fue el que se desnudo y se les tiro ensima o si?—contrarresto la pelirroja asiendo que sus hermanas se sonrojaran-¡e-eso no fue lo que paso!—susurro Kasumi suspirando internamente porque aun trataba de saber que demonios les paso a ellas ese día, solo recordaba haberse calentado como un horno y después solo recordaba sudor y unas imágenes algo borrosas además de sus gemidos y mucho placer—pero entonces hermanas mayores…¿Qué tan grande lo tiene? ¿Cuánto aguanta? ¿Cuándo termina saca mucha etto…no se como llamarlo pero sabe bien? ¿Es espeso?… ¿duele mucho la primera ves? ¿Me puedo vestir como Lolita para excitarlo o como sirvienta o solo entro con un delantal o con mi traje de conejita, o con mi traje de esclava, o Nabiki me prestarías tu traje sadomasoquista, o Akame me prestarías tu traje de Lolita o Kasumi que me sugieres? además ¿gimieron mucho cuando se las…?—

¡RANKOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! -¡KYAAAAAAHHHHHH!—si…lo que los demás miraron fue como una pelirroja semi desnuda corría de arriba abajo escapando de sus hermanas, si las cosas de por si ya eran raras solo aumentaban de nivel cada segundo, además de todo eso ver a un panda comiendo palomitas mientras veía futbol americano era casi un muy mal chiste— ¿Por qué mierda Naruto me trajo?—fue lo que Neji susurro con una gota tras la nuca como todos, pero Rioga bajo con las escaleras sonrojado con un tic nervioso en un parpado-¿d-d-de donde saco R-Ranko lo pervertido?—

-así que eso paso ¿eh?—fue todo lo que Hirusen dijo cuando Naruto termino su explicación normal sobre su situación actual—como ve Kage-sama, desde que Naruto toco a mi heredera se comprometió con ella y sus hermanas, es difícil de explicar ahora pero es una tradición antigua de nuestro clan—susurro Son dejando a Hirusen callado unos momentos—pero ¿un Harem? A mi parecer tiene a jóvenes sanos y guapos haya afuera trabajando, no creo que comprometer a Naruto a tal extremo sea Necesario además de que aunque me trajo a este lugar yo no soy el encargado de Naruto, ese es su padre y Naruto aun es menor de edad, no puedo decidir por el y el tampoco puede decidir por el mismo aun—

-pero, si los viejos no se enteran entonces jamás ocurrió dapttebayo—

-trata de tomarte esto mas enserio Naruto—susurro Hirusen asiendo que Naruto lo mirara molesto—que ellos dos, después de todos estos años traten de actuar como padres para mi…ellos me dijeron claramente esa ocasión que yo no pertenecía a su familia así que…-

-Naruto—ese susurro sin duda llevo mucha tristeza, Hirusen miro a Son que también lo miraba seriamente—esta bien…pero nadie además de las personas que están en su terreno se enteraran de esto asta que Naruto sea mayor de edad—esa decisión fue la que marco el inicio de todo...

-Naruto…kun…-un pequeño susurro voló por el aire casi con llanto reflejado en el…unos ojos negros miraban el cielo azul mientras ella se recargaba en una pared con las manos tras su espalda— ¿Por qué paso esto?...lo prometimos con el meñique—susurro la chica de nombre Zasuki mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente-…si esto iba a terminar de esta manera…hubiera sido mejor que no nos hubiéramos conocido ese día—el cielo se hiso lentamente Naranja mientras se mostraba un parque donde solo habían pocos niños por lo tarde del día…-¡vamos mi saco de boxeo, levántate ya!—fue una orden demasiado directa proveniente de unos niños d años mirando como un niño de 6 trataba de levantarse del suelo después de una enorme paliza que unos adultos le dieron, y aun peor ellos lo llegaron a rematar—hermanos…-

-¡no somos tus hermanos!—fue la respuesta inmediata de una pelirroja de cabello escarlata extremadamente fuerte molesta-¡un saco de basura no puede ser el hermano de los hijos del cuarto!—contesto un rubio molesto de espaldas apunto de darle una patada mas pero una niña pelinegra se metió inmedio sosteniendo su pie con cierto esfuerzo-¡que demonios les pasa!—pregunto la niña soltando el pie mientras en su mano estaba una quemadura rara-¿Quién demonios eres y porque lo defiendes eh?—pregunto otra rubia de cabello dorado mas molesta que sus hermanos asiendo que la pelinegra se enrojara igual-¡no esta bien golpear así a alguien mas débil que ustedes, además si quieren saber mi nombre entonces es Uchiha Zasuki!—

-¿una Uchiha? Papá se enojara si nos metemos en problemas con los Uchiha—susurro una rubia que era idéntica al chico en el suelo que solo mantenía la vista baja—esta bien, esta bien, vámonos—contesto el chico rubio caminando fuera del parque bajo la mirada molesta de la pequeña Uchiha, cuando salieron de su vista se arrodillo para ayudar al rubio a sentarse-¿Por qué te hicieron esto?—pregunto inocentemente la niña mientras el rubio sonreía algo divertido—porque, les pedí ayuda—contesto el rubio asiendo que la niña se sobresaltara un poco-¡solo por eso!...ellos eran tus hermanos…¿no?—

-si…pero no se lo cuentes a nadie porque se enojaran—susurro Naruto caminando asía un árbol para apoyarse mientras la niña lo ayudaba-¡espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo con ayuda!—

-¡no!...—interrumpió el chico de inmediato algo asustado-¡si le pides ayuda a alguien te aran lo mismo que a mi!—

-¡pero no puedo dejarte aquí!—contesto la niña de inmediato pensando que hacer—bien, ahora vuelvo, solo quédate aquí—susurro la niña parándose porque se le ocurrió una idea—no puedo irme a otro lugar ¿no te parece Zasuki-chan?—susurro Naruto divertido deteniendo a la niña—nadie además de mi mamá y mis hermanos me llama así—

-si…no te gusta entonces solo te diré Zasuki dapttebayo—susurro Naruto divertido asiendo que la niña se riera un poco—no, llámame como quieras pero ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto la pelinegra mirando a Naruto que solo sonrió un poco—Naruto Namikaze, pero para ti solo Naruto—fue la simple contestación del niño adolorido, la niña solo asistió y se fue corriendo-¡espérame aquí!—

Esa fue, la primera vez que nos encontramos, no entendía porque alguien lastimaría tanto a alguien de mi edad, corrí directo con mis tíos para que me dieran medicina pero…

Luego se mira como la niña corría de nuevo al mismo parque con una bolsa en las manos llena de medicina básica, cuando llego no había nadie en el lugar…

El era increíblemente testarudo…desde esa época asta hoy…

Pero el cielo se hiso gris de un segundo a otro mostrando como mucha nieve caía en una ventisca muy grande, luego el cielo se aclaro y mostro la aldea de las hojas cubierta de nieve por completo-¡jajajaja, tus ojos son muy raros fenómeno jajajaja!—fue lo que se oyó mientras en la pantalla se veía los kagis que decían un mes después y se veía a unos niños con un niño rubio entre ellos rodeando a una niña peli azul mientras se reían de ella por sus ojos blancos-¡monstro Byakugan!—

-¡hey, ya déjenla!—grito alguien mas desde atrás, miraron como un rubio con 3 marcas en la mejillas corría asía ellos-¡un fenómeno viene a defender a otro jajajaja!—se burlo otro niño molestando al pequeño Naruto que se puso enfrente de ellos, enfrente de la niña asiendo que el otro rubio frunciera el seño-¡lárgate escoria, quítate de enfrente o si no!—

-¡o si no te pateare el trasero idiota, le quitare el puesto a papá y los derrotare a todos dapttebayo!—

Para mi vista en ese entonces, el fue mi salvador en ese pequeño momento, alguien quien no era de mi clan estaba dando la cara para protegerme, me sentí tan feliz…

-¡y ¿Qué podrías hacer Naruto?!—

-¡que podrías hacer tu Menma, Kagebushin no jutsu!—contrarresto Naruto poniendo sus manos en la típica posición alertando a los 5 niños, pero los 5 entrecerraron los ojos cuando miraron los clones de Naruto que debían medir unas 3 pulgadas exagerando—yo seré hokage Dapttebayo- -te venceré Menma—fue lo que dijeron los dos clones pero para todos solo fueron simples susurros así que Naruto comenzó a sudar frio poco a poco-¡jajajajaja pobre escoria!—y en menos de 3 minutos Naruto estaba en el suelo sangrando por la nariz por los golpes recibidos, los niños solo se fueron complacidos por su logro así que Hinata se acerco tímidamente al niño-¿e-e-estas bien?—susurro tomándolo de la camisa para sentarlo en el suelo—si, ¿tu estas bien Hyuuga?—pregunto Naruto limpiándose la sangre—s-s-s-si—fue el tímido susurro de la niña que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-me alegro, no los tomes enserio dapttebayo, los niños somos muy bobos…tus ojos son muy lindos, me recuerdan a la luna—tal declaración logro hacer que en las mejillas de la niña apareciera un pequeño sonrojo, Naruto sonrió un poco y se paro—lamento haberte fallado Yomi-chan (luna y si esta mal culpen a Google Traductor) la próxima ves prometo protegerte—tras decir eso salió corriendo dejando a la Hyuuga con una bufanda roja en las manos, la miro unos momentos antes de sonreír dulcemente…

Me decidí en ese momento, en que se lo devolvería como nueva cuando nos viéramos nuevamente, sin saber nuestros nombres o nada por el estilo, me había comenzado a enamorar aunque solo fuera un amor de niños…

-viejo—susurro Naruto parándose frente a una puerta y aparecieron los kagis de (medio año después) —voy a entrar—susurro abriendo la puerta y miro a su padre firmando papeles aburrido-¿Qué quieres Naruto?—pregunto el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze sin verlo o levantar tan siquiera la vista—quiero entrar a la academia—

-bien, ten estos papeles y dáselos a algún maestro—contesto Minato pasándole un formulario ya hecho sin verlo, Naruto solo lo tomo y salió sin mirar atrás, cuando salió camino directo a su cuarto y sonrió cuando entro, su cuarto estaba menos arreglado que el de sus hermanos que estaban tapizados de arriba abajo, con camas matrimoniales y muchas otras cosas, en cambio el suyo solo tenia un tapiz naranja muy viejo con una cama pequeña a un lado y varios dibujos pegados en una pared—gracias…idiota—susurro Naruto sacando el formulario para meterlo en un folder negro que llevaba escrito clasificado—Mito—

Con honestidad, espere mucho mas de lo que me imagine para encontrarme con Naruto-kun…varios meses asta que por fin el destino me sonrió grandemente ese día

-Zasuki-nii-chan, Ka-sama, por favor apúrense, odio llegar tarde—susurro alguien detrás de una puerta y por como lo dijo pareció estar volteando el rostro molesto-¡ahora vamos, solo le are un peinado a tu hermana!—contesto una bella pelinegra asiendo un peinado rápidamente al cabello de su hija, quedo perfecta por un segundo…que paso de inmediato porque el cabello salto para volver a la forma de la cola de un pato por un lado y sedoso por el otro-¡demonios!—grito la mujer tirando el peine asía la puerta que se abrió dejado ver a un hombre que entro—Mikoto ya apúrat PAMM—y el peine le dio en la cara mandándolo contra la pared por la fuerza, incluso la atravesó-¡Anata-san!—exclamo la mujer corriendo asía el agujero en la pared mientras la niña se miraba al espejo con un kimono negro con signos de lunas, sonrió un poco y dio una vuelta en su propio eje sonriendo aun mas—me molesta que parezcas tan presumida hermana—susurro alguien entrando a la habitación mirando a la niña con los ojos entrecerrados, en respuesta la niña solo le saco la lengua—y a mi tu actitud fría hermano mayor-

-Itachi no vendrá con nosotros a la fiesta, además no es como si me interesara ir a una aburrida fiesta de cumpleaños de los hijos del cuarto—susurro el pequeño Uchiha sentándose en la cama de la habitación fastidiado—¿los hijos del cuarto?—

-si—contesto Zasuke para agregar preguntando-¿papá no te lo dijo?—

-no, asta donde sabia solo era una fiesta de gala nada mas—contesto Zasuki sentándose junto a su hermano—no importa, falta poco para que entremos a la academia y ya deseo pelear con tigo en un duelo—susurro Zasuke alegando a su hermana de el con un brazo que ella abraso-¡no ajas eso, es asqueroso si lo ases tu!—

-entonces ¿si fuera otra chica te gustaría?—pregunto Zasuki divertida poniendo rojo a su hermano que volteo el rostro—piérdete—

-no tendrás tanta suerte hermano, no podrás desacerté de mi en mucho tiempo jajaja—dijo Zasuki divertida para comenzar a caminar a la puerta abrasando el brazo de su hermano bajo la mirada divertida de sus dos padres, aunque el patriarca tenia un ojo morado— ¿ne onii-chan?—

-¡no me llames así!—pidió Zasuke avergonzado mientras iban por la calle y su hermana todavía lo estaba avergonzando—cuando estemos en la fiesta verdad que evitaras que los niños se acerquen a mi ¿no?—

-por supuesto que si, además ¿no eres muy joven para andar pensando en chicos?—

-¿y tu muy joven para andar pensando en chicas?—contrarresto Zasuki con los ojos entrecerrados molestando mas a su hermano—demonios, ojala me hubiera tocado la típica hermana menor que no le interesa su hermano mayor—susurro Zasuke soñando con una hermana con la cual pelear por días y que nunca se metería en su vida personal—pero te toco tenerme a mi…("me llamo Naruto Namikaze" el es otro de los hijos del cuarto sin duda…¡KYAAA espero topármelo de nuevo!)—y por estar tan alegre abraso a su hermano fuertemente casi como si fuera su peluche poniendo azul a Zasuke asta que finalmente…

CRACK

Medio año sin saber de mi pequeño salvador…jejeje mírenme ablando así, se supone que siempre odie las empalagosas novelas de romance, seguí tejiendo la bufanda durante ese tiempo, asta que esa noche…

Se mira una fiesta en lo que se podía decir era una mansión con el símbolo del remolino en la entrada mientras un hombre mayor llevaba a una niña peli azul de ojos blancos vestida con un kimono amarillo con flores que siempre se escondía tras de el—vamos Hinata, debes demostrar que no eres timida—ordeno el hombre asiendo que su hija se parara frente de el y siguieron caminando—e-esta bien… (t-tal ves, el rubio estará en la fiesta)

Las cosas en esa fiesta, fueron muy lindas, pero la verdad es que no me agradaban los hijos del cuarto en lo absoluto… fue el pensamiento combinado de las dos niñas que caminaban por la fiesta mirando como los hijos del cuarto se podría decir que estaban casi bañados en oro por todos, solo los saludaron mientras las hijas del cuarto miraron de mal manera a Zasuki y Menma igual a Hinata, las dos solo les devolvieron las miradas y siguieron caminando como si nada, en esa fiesta estaban cada uno de los herederos de los clanes, incluso dos de los legendarios Sennin que solo pasaron hay de paso porque viajaban por el continente por separado, una fiesta muy importante, además se veía entre la gente una cabeza roja corriendo por todo el lugar asta que finalmente llego con Minato jalándole su clásica capa-¡tou-sama!—casi grito llamando la atención de Minato, el mismo se arrodillo para estar a la altura de una pequeña de mínimo 3 años-¡¿tou-sama, en donde esta Naruto-oniichan?!—pregunto saltando varias veces apurada—no lo se Kasumi, salió en la mañana y no lo eh visto—contesto Minato despreocupado molestando a la pequeña que salto mas alto-¡no quiero, no quiero, encuéntralo por favor!—grito la niña llamando la atención de varias personas que se rieron un poco poniendo nervioso a Minato que asistió rápidamente—esta bien, esta bien, ya debe venir por acá así que solo espera y si no viene dentro de 10 minutos lo buscare con el Hiraishin—pidió sonriendo con nerviosismo asiendo que su pequeña sonriera dejando ver su rostro que era algo bronceado, con ojos que casi parecían de alguna manera cambiar de color con la luz, dentro de azul y violeta y su cabello asta los hombros con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho—¡esta bien, esta bien!—y salió corriendo alegándose entre las personas de nuevo buscando a alguno de sus otros hermanos, mientras afuera de la mansión se oía algo de escándalo por las calles de Konoha, unos pies golpearon el suelo mientras corrían y pocos segundos después muchos mas, pero antes de alcanzar a la primera figura entro en el terreno de la mansión asiendo que los otros se detuviera, gruñeron molestos y se fueron…

Al ver eso un niño solo cayo sentando aliviado mientras sostenía con dolor su brazo derecho que sangraba, se paro y comenzó a caminar entrando por la puerta llamando la atención de algunas personas, las mismas no le pusieron asunto y siguieron caminando como si nada…

No me esperaba que nuestro encuentro próximo fuera así…

Al ver esto, el niño suspiro para caminar asía las escaleras al segundo piso bajo dos miradas pequeñas y sorprendidas, luego preocupadas y asustadas cuando miraron como el brazo del chico sangraba y parecía estar roto…subió las escaleras asta que se perdió de la vista de todos…

De verdad me pregunto quien demonios era ese niño…para ser tratado como si fuera un demonio, esa misma noche me entere que su apodo era, el demonio de las sombras de la aldea de las hojas…

 **Ingresen "STUDY X STUDY" Ending1 de DXD High School  
**  
Se mira una baraja de cartas con el signo de un remolino y que decían Girl abajo además de la palabra Harem.

 **Saenai desho konnanja (El ESTATUS QUE ES ABURRIDO,)  
**  
Las cartas salen volando y rápidamente la primera le pega a la pantalla y es de Ranko sonriendo coquetamente en traje de baño rojo, luego la segunda cae y es la de Kasumi con un traje de policía muy provocativo sonriendo tímidamente…

 **Watashi kimi no haato wo shidou shichou yo (¡ASÍ QUE VOY A GUIAR TU CORAZON!)  
**  
Otra carta cae y es la de Hinata sonriendo mientras vestía un traje de conejita muy revelador, luego otra y es la de Zasuki con un traje de baño negro que aria a Jiraiya morir por desangrado Nasal, luego las cartas se hacen un remolino mostrando como Naruto corría llorando estilo anime perseguido por cientos de chicas semi desnudas mientras en el fondo aparecía el Kyubi muriendo de la risa con sus hermanos, todos con lentes de ¿3D?...para que terminara con que unas cuerdas atan a Naruto a una silla.

 **Dore dake sugoi no honto no tokoro wa? ¡Niked sould, wake up! (¿Qué tan impresionante es el verdadero Tu?)  
**  
Se mira como Ranko y Akame salen de la nada bailando para Naruto que comenzó a sangrar de Nariz por lo que veía, luego a las dos las empujan y…

 **Imaichi poin dakedo damesarete agenai (quizá no parezcas muy atractivo,)  
**  
Y son Nabiki y Kasumi que bailan más eróticamente que las dos anteriores asiendo que Naruto sangrara mucho más pero las empujaron de nuevo y…

 **Genzai sinkouke i yaru shika nai desho dont'd you know? Baby (¡pero no me engañaras!)**

Y son dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra rubia que bailaron para Naruto asiendo que la sangre aumentara mucho mas pero a las dos las empujan y…

 **Datte ima kyun yo shite sanbyogo no hoshou wa nai no (porque, mi corazón empezó a latir, ¡y no se lo que hara dentro de 3 segundos!  
**  
Luego aparece Hanabi y una niña de 8 años bailando para Naruto que finalmente salió volando por las aerolíneas sangrado nasal asía el espacio mientras las estrellas parecieron dibujar la palabra pervertido para Naruto…

 **Yosougai kyacchi shita shi gunaru (inesperadamente recojo tu señal)  
**  
Se mira como las chicas anteriores y muchas mas estaban coqueteando en ropa interior con Naruto que sonreía como Jiraiya mientras sangraba por la nariz y

 **Kimi wa nani mo Shinarai (aun no sabes nada)  
**  
Se muestra la imagen de Kushina a un lado explotando en ira mientras Minato la sostiene para que no ocurriera una masacre hay mismo

 **Tokimeki eto shinka shite iru no wa ¡NO-NO-NO top secret! (aunque mi corazón esta latiendo rápido por ti ¡no, no, no es mi secreto!)  
**  
Se muestra a una rubia con orejas de gato y otra morena con alas de mariposa arrodilladas en el suelo mirando pícaramente a Naruto que solo lloraba por su suerte…

 **Nai sho nai sho desu (no se lo diré a nadie)  
**  
Luego la imagen de un templo con una estatua de Naruto que tenia escrito el "dios del sexo" en el mientras muchos se arrodillaban frente a el pero ninguno notaba a Tsunade con fuego tras de ella al mirar esa imagen.

 **¡Weu wake ga nai! (de ninguna manera te lo puedo decir)  
**  
Luego como todas las cartas giran alrededor de Naruto mostrando muchas bellas chicas en ellas y Naruto solo sonreía asiendo la seña de amor y paz…

 **STUDY NOW! Renaiteki kar i kyuramu (¡vamos a profundizar en la materia de romance!)  
**  
Se mira a Ranko Bailar en un tubo de una manera extremadamente sensual para subir por la misma

 **Nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de (así que no te quedes como un principiante)  
**  
Por la barra baja Kasumi de una manera que mando a la inconsciencia a mas de uno de los que leían esto.

 **Keshigumu ja kesenai yo (no es algo que los borradores puedan borrar)  
**  
Se mira a Nabiki salir de abajo para frotarse contra la barra y luego se va asía el otro lado mientras…

 **Mune ni chouku de kaichau no (Esta escrito directo en mi corazón)  
**  
Finalmente sale Akame que ase un movimiento con la barra para quedar boca abajo con las piernas abiertas.

 **Tenkei wa kibun shidai kakugo shite (¡el lugar dependerá de m humor as que prepárate!)  
**  
Se mira a las 4 chicas abrasando a Naruto mientras otras mas las miran con algo de celos…

 **Shou nante shinjinai (no creo en horóscopos del amor)  
**  
También atrás de las chicas se mira a muchos chicos llorando por la suerte de Naruto que solo sonreía alegremente como un niño con un regalo…

 **Shunkan ga dai ji nanda (¡son los segundos actuales los que cuenta!)  
**  
A un lado se encuentra Zasuke sonriendo de lado mientras se recarga en una pared…

 **STADY X SATADY notto shitai na (STADY X STADY ¡quiero mas!)  
**  
Y al otro lado el hermano más pequeño de Naruto saludando con la mano a su hermano…

 **BOY MEETS GIRL (¡tu y yo juntos!)  
**  
Se mira la foto de Zasuki sonriendo en una posición simplemente sensual.

 **Kitto unmei (debe ser el destino)  
**  
Luego la de Hinata sonriendo tímidamente de espaldas

 **STADY X STADY  
**  
Luego la de Akame y sus hermanas juntas

 **Koi wa kimagure (el amor es impredecible)  
**  
Luego la de Hanabi junto a una niña peli roja pequeña sonriendo espalda/espalda.

 **BOY MEETS GIRL  
**  
Luego la de muchas chicas en un poster con un signo muy conocido (fairy…).

 **Saa goissho ni (reunámonos…)  
**  
Luego la imagen de Naruto sonriendo mientras tiene el sombrero de Hokage.

 **Hajimiyo (y comencemos)**

 _Termina con las ruinas de la aldea de los remolinos (Uzumaki) mientras Naruto la mira junto a muchas chicas  
_  
 **Avances del siguiente episodio: (con la música de Love to Ru): Hinata y Zasuki: así termine enamorándome de el, si lo hubiera perdido me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido con Hinata/Sasuki no con ellas…**

 **¿:si no les gusta también pueden estar en el harén…próximo episodio: corre mientras puedas, la boda termina y el regreso a la hoja.**


End file.
